Super 17's Romance
by Hecate Haven
Summary: When a stranger arrives Super 17 becomes curious about her but what will happen when he learns more about her?
1. The Beginning

**I DON'T OWN DRAGON BALL GT OR SUPER 17 BUT I DO OWN THE 'UNNAMED CHARACTER' WHO I HAVE YET TO REVEAL HER NAME**

* * *

It had been few years since Super 17 or 17 (which he prefers to be called) had been resurrected by the dragon balls by Goku. Although he didn't like to admit it he was grateful for it, to have a second chance on earth. He didn't know much about what happened before he became an android or what he or his twin sister Android 18 were doing at the time or even their real names but that didn't really bother him that much, all he knew was that he was he was alive and given a second chance.

Today had been a another normal day; he was just flying around trying to escape the boredom that surrounded him for the past few hours. He was looking down at the city that was passing him by, he was looking at the people; some talking to friends, shopping, eating, running, most got the curiosity out of him was the people that were holding hands and the ones that were kissing, he didn't or have had understood how a female could be attracted to a male and still be with that person a long period of time. Nonetheless, he'd watch them still fascinated by what they'd do together even if it was something ridiculous.

_Is this what humans do all day? Doing ridiculous things to please the other person? I would never lower myself that low to impress the opposite sex especially if I might be interested in another female._

After a while things got boring; watching couples all day, seeing the things they'd do for each other and claiming their love for one another. 17 never was interested in finding what humans called 'that special someone', to him it was a waste of time.

_Why waste time in finding someone when there could be other things that could be more interesting?_

The day went on and soon night had came, 17 was still wondering about the question he thought about earlier in the day, of course he didn't care to look for the answer to find out way. He had gone back to where he was staying at,which was not much of a home but he had everything he needed except for food because he had no need for such a thing. The next day had arrived and 17 thought it'd be best to do exploring else where in the world where he didn't have to see humans interacting with each other all day.

He took off and flew somewhere he knew would be secluded and he'd have his own fun one way or the other. He was passing mountains of different sizes; some small or big but where ever he was going he knew it felt great just to be by himself with no noise or people around to distract him from doing something that he considered entertaining to himself.

He saw someone up ahead and he thought he'd might have a little bit of fun with that person just to give them a 'bad day'. He smirked and flew faster trying to see who the mystery person was, as soon as he got close enough to that person he realized it a female. 17 had never seen another female fly before other than Android 18 and Goku's granddaughter Pan. This interested and surprised him and soon his smirk turned into a devilish grin. He thought about giving her a bad day just for the fun of it after all what could be the harm in that?

_This is going to be so amusing, finally some real fun for a nice change. He thought inwardly._

As they slowly started to approach each other he saw what the female had looked like. She was a tall beauty about 5'7 with long white hair that reached passed her waist. Her eyes were a stunning light purple with long eyelashes. Her lips was one of the things that really caught his eye, her lips were a dark shade of red and he notice that she wearing three sets of earrings on each ear as well. Her attire consisted of a gold breast plate with gold plates acting as the straps, she also had designs on the breast part with red chain mail going down but not as much in the bottom part left little to the imagination for it only consisted of stockings with one strap going from the top of the stocking going up to the panty part of it. 17 noted the little design they had on it and the chain belt that was covering it wrapping around her waist which he concluded that he couldn't see much of her ass in the back. her gauntlets also had gold plating on them with a black jewel in the center of the top plate with dark red bands on the them as well; her boots were thigh highs with chains on the left boot which he thought were sexy; but not as sexy as her whole body with the curves of her waist and quite possibly her ass. He wanted to take of the ruby choker and kiss her neck down to her breasts as he grinned at her. He then noticed a bong-soon circlet she was wearing.

_Could she be royalty or was it just part of her attire? What's a person of royal heritage doing here possibly away from her planet?_

Her hair blew gently over her shoulders, she looked almost intimidating with the calm look on her face. She moved closer to 17 but he backed away not knowing what she would do. He had never met anyone like her before; although he was strong quite possibly could easily defeat her he didn't know how capable she was of beating him. 17 had to find out sooner or later before they would engage in battle, he never been one not to fight before but this time it was different which he didn't know why it would be.

As soon as 17 moved in closer he was about to ask the woman her name when she spoke to him first.

"Out of my way." She said with confidence in her voice. 17 didn't move or anything he just stayed in her way wanting to see what she'd do if he didn't move.

"I don't do what others tell me princess." He said smirking at her with a hint of ignorance,also amusement.

Instead of saying something back to him she attempted to teleport and continue to where she was heading only for 17 to stop her once again; getting in her way. She started to get annoyed but didn't want to show it, so she attempted to be on her way once again hoping that the second time it would work.

The second time it had worked but as she was about to take off 17 grabbed her soft long white hair; holding her in place from being on her way. She tried to fight back as she tried to get 17 to loosen his grip on her hair. He brought his arm around so that she'd belooking straight into his cold icy blue eyes.


	2. Getting to Know The Stranger

Super 17 watched her there as she struggled to break free from his grip. He laughed as she couldn't break free from him and was enjoying watching her in amusement. She kept thinking of a way to break free deciding that the best way was to blast him away with an energy ball. She then rose her arm up; her hand facing him while an energy ball was being formed from. She shot one at him but was shocked that it didn't work on him. The woman swung her leg to kick 17 in the face but his head only tilted back not even loosening his grip on her hair which he held even tighter.

"Let go of my hair!" She finally yelled out at him hoping that he would at least loosen it a little bit.

"I didn't hear please." He said in a mocking, amusement tone to him. "I want to hear you say please...no wait...I want you to beg and plead me to let you go and maybe I will IF you say it nice and sweet." He now had more of an amusing tone.

"I'm not going to do that, not now or ever." She said in a now irritated tone.

"Okay, fine I won't let you go, I'll just simply hold you by your hair until you do." With that he took off still holding the beautiful woman by the hair. Hours had passed and 17 saw that she still had the same look on her face as before. He smiled, knowing that one way or another she was going to beg and plead him to let her go. He kept looking down to his hand to make sure she was still there and not by chance escaped from his grasp.

"Still not saying it Princess? You must be getting tired of me having your hair in my hand." He said enjoying every minute he had her in his grasp.

"I'm not going to say anything that would lower myself." She said coldly at him. "Just keep flying and don't talk to me; you're doing me a favor by being quiet." She finished as she just stayed quiet herself. 17 shrugged it off, he liked how she wouldn't lower herself to say something so ridiculing. The sun had began to set as he was getting closer to where he had called 'home', by the time they reached his home it was dark but 17 liked the fact that it was dark by the time you'd reach it. It was far from any other people or any thing that came roaming around.

"Why'd you bring me here?" The woman asked looking around. 17 didn't respond but instead just sat in his chair in the corner looking at her as she walked around. There was one other room and by the looks of it he had stolen it from a family or killed that family off. She looked at the previous owner's pictures on the wall;a husband,wife, and two small children sitting in their parent's laps.

_How could he do that to a family with two young children?_

"Hey!" She shouted at him. "I asked you why you brought me here to this house."

17 gave a little chuckle before replying back to her. "You told me to keep quiet and not to talk to you, so Princess got what she wanted." He said with a devilish smile. She looked at him, staring into his cold eyes.

"To answer your question Princess, I brought you here because you're interesting to me and I want to get to know you..what better way to do that then by taking you here where there's no other people around for miles."

"You mean you brought me here just for that? Why couldn't you just ask me before instead?" She said irritated.

"You wanted to leave so I had no choice really. Now start talking." He said arrogantly with amusement in his eyes.

"Well what the fuck do you want to know first?" She replied back.

"First off, I would like to know your name and where you came from." 17 said, this time with some patience.

"My name is Akumu, or Lady Akumu as I am called on my planet. I was sent here because my planet was under attack by another planet's ruler who wants to seize my planet; putting it under his control. The only way he could take control of my planet is only if his son Prince Zenaku married me. Fearing this, the counsel on my planet decided to place me here on earth along with my ship. As far as I know The ruler of our rivals King Yoru thinks that I have accepted his son's proposal in marriage. They are to arrive in two weeks for the ceremony to take place, if I were to marry his son King Yoru would take complete control of my planet with Zenaku being first in line for the throne regardless of my planet's laws of descending to the throne I on the other hand will have no say on what laws will be instated or what laws will be thrown out. In two weeks time I either marry Prince Zenaku or die trying to keep my planet from being enslaved from a tyrant."

"So what is your planet called and what his King Yoru's planet called?" 17 asked with curiosity.

"My planet is called Vathea and King Yoru's planet is called Iesnion if the marriage comes to be my planet and his planet will be merged into one planet with my people being cease to exist. I cannot allow that to happen."

17 was sparked with even more curiosity, he never thought he'd meet a female warrior ready to die to protect her planet along with her people. He felt the urge to know more about Akumu; wanting to listen more of what she was planning to do. Suddenly curiosity got the better of him and continued to ask more question.

"Why don't you marry a son of an ally planet?" He asked, looking into her eyes deeply.

"Unfortunately due to my planets laws no allies can interfere in a marriage between my planet or the planet of the intended bride's no matter how good or evil the planet is. They cannot help in anyway, if they do their planet is to be eliminated. The only way the marriage can be stopped is if we have documents saying that both of us agree to have an anullment; both of us need to sign it agreeing to it."

17 just chuckled as Akumu finished explaining. He'd thought it was amusing at the complexity of gettinga marriage to be anulled. Akumu noticed this and looked at him. She didn't understand what was funny about getting an anullment to save her planet and her people. It got her quite irritated that he would laugh about something that was serious and important to her.

"What's so funny? You think that it's a joke? My family on my planet is at stake and you just laugh?" She said in a deathly tone.

"No, I'm laughing at the complexity of getting a marriage to stop, I mean why not just kill them? Showing that your planet will not feared into agreeing into something that they do not wish to happen." He said. "It can't be hard to do that." He said as he looked at Akumu walking to the window, back to where she was standing before. "It's not that easy as it sounds." She retorted as their was a lost of hope in her eyes.

17 did something that he'd himself never expected to do, he walked up to her and carefully gave her a comforting hug; wrapping his arms around her waist in a snake like way. Akumu wasn't expecting a hug from him but welcomed the hug, wrapping her own arms around him; resting her head against his chest.


	3. A Trip to The City

After they finished hugging, Akumu let go of 17, she wanted to hug him again and enjoy another intimate embrace but she knew she couldn't for it would be inappropriate for her to do so. She looked into his eyes now not as cold as when she first looked into them, Akumu would miss him when she had to go back to Vathea when the two weeks were over.

She decided to make the most of the two weeks even though she knew she wouldn't last. Akumu knew that if she'd were to stay on Earth she would have to try and fit in with other humans but with the help of 17.

The morning came and she was surprisingly excited to learn about earthly customs but would need to ask 17 for help. She looked around her room which 17 had let her sleep in for the night, where he slept she didn't know so she decided to go look for him. She snapped her fingers and her armor appeared on her body once more; she was finished getting ready for the day, she thought about the hug from last night and how it felt to have his arms around her curved frame.

She went out the room to find that 17 was sleeping on a couch not even moving, the only thing she noticed that was moving was his chest from breathing air in and out. Akumu looked at him for awhile trying not to make too much noise; she wondered what she was going to do that day or what other things she was going to tell 17; perhaps she should tell her about her transformation when she gets extremely angry or hide it from him. She looked out the window waiting for 17 to wake up, looking at the clock she saw that it read 8:15am on the clock up on the wall.

_I wonder how long people on Earth sleep for. It can't be that long of a sleep they require can it?_

Akumu decided to explore around the house to find something amusing to do. Even though she was a princess there was no harm in looking around being curious about earthly things. She came to the first room in the hall way; it looked like a little girl's room that had been destroyed inside, toys all over the place, the bed in a disarray with sheets half off, pillows torn apart on two halves. Looking at the wall she saw some pictures that were drawn; one of the family and the other f a flower that said love, peace, hope under neath each walked back stepping on one of the toys that made a crying noise.

_Shit.._ She said trying to stop the toy from waking up 17. She couldn't figure out how to stop so she decided to throw it out the open window. Sighing in relief she hoped that 17 didn't wake up from the noise. Deciding to check she quietly snuck back to the living room finding that 17 was still asleep; walking quietly she came to a second room that was the little boy's. The room looked like the mess she saw in the first room only in a less of a disarray, looking at different toys the boy had some small while others were big.

Akumu saw the bathrooms that were identical and of course the room in the back which to her surprise was locked. She wondered what was in there but decided not to try and open it despite the fact she could; fearing she'd make to much noise. She was about to walk back when she heard a familiar voice from down the hall.

"What are you doing?" Stunned she turned to see 17 standing there with a confused look on his face. She tried to walk back only to be stopped by the door. Akumu tried to think of an explanation but couldn't. Before she could look back up 17 was already in front of her holding her by her hips.

"Well aren't you going to tell me what you were doing while I was sleeping?" He asked in a seductive tone that made her shiver.

"I- I was just exploring around the house because I was awake but you were still sleeping and that's what I did because I was curious." He looked at her,kissing her on her forehead. Akumu was shocked that 17 would do that but was happy that there was another moment of intimacy.

"So what are we going to do? Are you going to show me around?" She asked with curiosity.

"We can but I doubt you'll be able to fit in with what you're wearing." He told her, looking up then down at her attire.

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? It's normal for a princess to wear this." She said back to him with a now confused look on her face.

"You need to wear human clothes to fit in with humans so they won't expect you to be from a different planet, humans are fearful when other people from different planets arrive here on Earth."

"Well I don't have any human like clothing, I can only change into Vatheaian type of clothing which here would be out of the normal human clothing type."

"Well I guess we'll just have to get you some. Come on we're going to the city to get you more customed to looking and acting like a human so you'll fit in better."

"Okay, but what if we don't find anything?" She asked concern now on her face.

"Relax we will, I did it for my twin sister Android 18 few years ago." He told her

"Tell me more about you. It's only fair since I told you somethings about me." She said smiling at him.

"I'm part human and part android, I was made into part android by a scientist named Dr. Gero who kidnapped Android 18 and I. When we awoke from sleep now being activated we were sent to kill Goku and his friends,but most importantly to over throw the Red Ribbon Army. After we would've succeeded Dr. Gero would then deactivate us and put us back to sleep." Then few years later another scientist Dr. Myuu would co- create Hell Fighter 17 to which Android 17 and Hell Fighter 17 would fuse and create Super 17 to destroy Goku as well as his friends to take over the world."

"So what was your name before you became part android?" She asked as they continued to fly.

My name before I became an android was Lapis, out of me and my sister I was the youngest and the first to become into a cyborg. Before we became androids we were delinquents who happened to met Gero by chance."

"So do you eat like humans or even grow old?"

"No. I don't need to eat but I do need to stay hydrated, as for aging I do,but slowly because my cells deteriorate slowly so there for I age slowly as well."

"Interesting, so are we ever going to meet your sister?" She asked as her eyes sparked with more curiosity.

"I doubt she wants to see me after I killed her husband Krillin in front of her and their daughter as ordered by the scientists to bring back 18 to their side."

"Were you both the strongest fighter or were there more?"She asked with even more curiosity.

"There was one creation by Dr. Gero that neither I or 18 could beat, his named is Cell. Unfortunately he absorbed us both making us apart of him and gaining our powers to make himself stronger, Goku's son Gohan defeated him in the Cell Games."

As they approached the city they decided to to land instead of flying. They walked to the nearest clothing but it didn't come easy as their were stares from people they looked at Akumu with fear, some ran away from Akumu and 17 as they walked. Coming to a clothing store both walked in; looking at the clothes around them, the only people that were in their was the cashier and sales associate who like the people outside were afraid not sure of what 17 and Akumu would do.

Akumu looked around at some of the clothes finding some clothes she liked, she went into the changing room to put them on. When she came out she looked like a Gothic rocker. She was wearing all black with the exception of few colors mixed in; her most favorite was the jacket; on the back was a dragon as well as in the front. The bottom was short which she like and the sleeves were long, however she did keep some of original clothing such as her boots also her chains, because she knew that if she ever had to fight her chains and boots would give her an advantage being able to use the chains as weapons adding to the boots for maximum speed but decided to upgrade them to fit the style of her look. The accessories she added gave what she thought a nice touch to the outfit.

_Now I look like a human._ She said in her mind as she continued to admire herself in the mirror. She decided to change her hair color to a more 'human' hair color knowing that she didn't want to stand out. Grabbing her hair an energy covered it and disappearing. her hair now was now a shade of dark purple with mixing with other shades of light purple. The sales associate backed away slowly, the cashier went to back away as well. When Akumu was finished she looked at them a confused look.

_What are they so afraid of? I'm not even going to hurt them but they're backing away._

The cashier didn't bother telling her to pay for the items, instead they stayed silent as both Akumu and 17 walked out. The stares stopped as soon as they walked along the side walk, Akumu was fascinated by the building and clothing stores but soon got tired of walking. She saw people driving and the more she watched them the more she wanted to sit in one of the vehicles. She turned to 17 who noticed what she was looking at.

Suddenly 17 walked into the middle of where the vehicles were driving,the cars quickly stopped, looking on as 17 took the car by the sides dumping a man out. He crawled back running to the nearest place to hide at. 17 got into the driver's side proceeding to drive it to where Akumu was standing; she then jumped into the passenger side, driving around to different places. They both remained quite but that soon ended when 17 suddenly asked her a question.

"How old are you?" He asked her,unsure if it was the right question to ask.

"Physically, I look 20 but I'm actually over 300 years old. On my planet we take a longer time to age which is why we are able to fight longer, we stay stronger by training, my planet is also immune to all diseases as a result we can last even longer."

She stopped before staying silent for awhile, deciding to tell 17 that she thought he should know but decided to tell him and not keep it a secret. "I have something else to tell you. I'm part demon as well, my powers can get out of control resulting in me having a split personality. I do not have any control over my actions, it only happens if I get extremely angry and I also turn into a Lycorax, a demon wolf. I have other powers too.

"What kind of other powers?" He asked unfazed by what she told him.

"Well, in addition to turning into a Lycorax, fly, teleport, and use different types of energy blasts I have telekinetic abilities that are advanced, a poison whip that I am able to extract with my hand, I am able to to control time,I am capable of healing myself, I can enhance my powers at any time I choose, hand to hand combat,empathy. I have the ability to use any type of magic so long as I have the proper scrolls, books, and tomes. At any time I can bring someone back to life. I can also use others' powers and control their bodies, I can use mind control as well."

"I'm impressed. I never expected you to have that many abilities." 17 said smirking little bit.

Akumu blushed and took it as a compliment. Since they finally knew all abut each other Akumu felt like she was beginning to fall in love with 17 although she wasn't quite sure how he felt about her or even if he was beginning to feel the same. She was just happy she had someone to talk to and not be alone on Earth. Akumu didn't know where they were driving to but enjoyed the ride anyways and didn't want to spoil the fun treating it like a game.

They drove around for hours, although Akumu did need to eat, she only needed to eat one small meal it wasn't a problem. She was timid to ask 17 if she could get something to eat. She just stayed silent and decided that she would find something to eat later in the 17 knew something was wrong, and he thought to himself.

_Hmm..I wonder if she needs to eat like humans or if she doesn't need to._ He quickly glanced at Akumu who was just looking at the buildings that were passing by them. Suddenly he stopped the car, Akumu didn't know what would happen next as she looked around her. She saw 17 walking into a small little place, not saying a word on what he was planning. Few minutes later he came back with something things to eat. He handed a small bag to her; she looked at was in the bag. A sandwich was on top placed over some fruit.

17 nodded telling her to eat the food which she thanked him for the food by smiling. In a short amount of time she finished, although she wasn't used to eating a sandwich she enjoyed eating it. The fruit was sweet and was glad when there was more fruit to eat. Finally she completed the meal and knew that it would last her for a long amount of time since she rarely needed to eat little to nothing at all. She looked at 17 as his icy blue eyes were fixated on the road ahead.

It was getting late so they decided to go home, taking the car with them. When they got to the house it was already dark as they headed inside Akumu thought about changing out of her clothing into sleeping wear. She snapped her fingers; instantly her clothing changed into a short silk night gown with thin straps. The night gown hugged her curves, enticing 17 to take it off and have his way with her; he couldn't stop looking at her other 'assets' she had, looking at her firm rounded ass, he could just barely see under the gown and saw wat she had been wearing under neath; a lace dark purple thong. He wondered what the gown looked like from the front since she hadn't turn towards him.

Just then she had turned to him and was amazed by how her breasts curved over the top part of the gown. He saw her nipples were fully erect; wondering what she had thought about that made them hard, he wondered if she was wet and wanted to find out soon. When she came up to him she hugged him and lightly kissed him on his lips which he wanted her lips to stay there for a long time. She turned away and went into the room she had been sleeping in; when she shut the door 17 stood there in a daze wanting more of her taste which he knew he had to have; wondering if she was asleep he quietly opened the her door and peered to look at her.

* * *

**IF YOU NOTICED I DID TAKE SOME INSPIRATION FROM TWO ANIME CHARACTERS. I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT OR SUPER 17! I DO OWN AKUMU,KING TORU, AND PRINCE ZENAKU WHO WILL APPEAR IN LATER CHAPTERS! AKUMU WILL TAKE INSPIRATION FROM OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS AS THE STORY CONTINUES!**


	4. A Lemon and A Decision

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT OR SUPER 17 ALONG WITH GT OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, KING TORU, AND PRINCE ZENAKU WHO WILL APPEAR IN LATER CHAPTERS! AKUMU IS INSPIRED BY FEW OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS AS WELL, THE FIRST TWO WAS SHOWN IN THE LAST CHAPTER, OTHERS WILL BE SHOWN IN CHAPTERS LATER ON!**

* * *

What 17 was the most beautiful thing. There laying soundly asleep barely even moving was Akumu, her blanket was lightly draped on her body. The moonlight shone over the blanket and onto her face. He didn't know if he should touch her or not, but she was too tempting not for him to touch.

He reached down, gently stoking the left side of her cheek stroking it slowly; he stopped when Akumu moved a little but not enough to wake her up. He caressed her cheek again, until he saw that her eyes were about to open 17 then stopped; stepping back. He had to think of an excuse for being in her room while she was sleeping.

Akumu woke up, her lavender eyes shining in the moonlight. Her face had a confused look on it; wondering why 17 was in her room but most importantly why was he caressing her left continued to look at him, slightly blushing that she was in her night gown that was very revealing; she reached for her blanket to cover herself up.

"17 why are you in my room?" She asked him half asleep.

He looked at her, realizing that she was even more beautiful in the moon light with her eyes gleaming in the moonlight but beautiful wasn't the word he was thinking about when he saw her in the moonlight. Standing there not saying a word only made Akumu even more curious to why he was in her room.

"I just wanted to see what you looked liked in the moonlight. I never realized how beautiful you looked especially while you were asleep. That's all." He finished with quite an embarrassed look on his usually calm face.

Akumu slowly moved out of the bed; walking seductively towards 17, the face she had made 17 want to grab her and take her for himself. As Akumu approached him she wrapped his arms around her petite waist, gently kissing his lips slightly; she was even brave enough to feel the bulge in his pants that was very noticeable.

"I know why you came into my room so late at night." She whispered softly into his ear that made him twitch a little bit.

* * *

***LEMON***

* * *

She pulled down his straps pulling down on his pants, when she got a little frustrated she just simply ripped all of his clothes off. What she saw made her lick her sultry lips; 17's body was all toned out, his abs were chiseled out perfectly but most of all she wanted to see him 'down there'. He also didn't waist any time in taking her night gown off; her body was full and petite in all the right places, her skin was soft and smooth as he caressed her neck. They started to passionately kiss each of them roaming their bodies. 17 lifted her up backing her up against a near by wall. His member was gliding up and down her wet pussy pushing it in her he noticed how tight it was he shoved his member in making her moan in pleasure. He smirked knowing that he was the first one to have sex with her.

She was bouncing up then down against the wall as 17's member was going further into her. He decided to place her back on the bed pumping in and out of her. Akumu's breasts bouncing as 17 went faster in her making her pre-cum, as he pulled out his member was covered in a blanket of cum. He went harder in her as her inner walls began to stretch to fit his entire member into her. Akumu's nipples were hardening and 17 wanted to suck on them and that's exactly what he did. He took the right nipple into his mouth sucking on it hard. He massaged the left breast as Akumu arched her back,tightening her grip on the sheets.

17 turned his attention to her wet, slick pussy as he kissed her from her breasts down to pussy as it got even more slick. When he got to her pussy he gently kissed it making Akumu moan louder. He then rammed his tongue into her pussy sucking on her sensitive bud as his tongue was exploring her inner walls. Akumu later flipped 17 onto his back; kissing him from his neck to his member as she took it all into her mouth wrapping her tongue around every inch. She could feel him start to cum, when he did she happily swallowed licking her lips making 17 breathe and moan harder. She then sat on 17's member riding him slowly. 17 was moaning louder which caused Akumu to go faster until he cummed again in her. What they both didn't know was that they both wanted this to happen. As they both finished 17 gently laid her body close to his as he placed her head onto his chest and both sleeping soundly.

17 thought that it might be good to visit 18 and her family since he hadn't seen them in a few years. Even though 18 might've not want to see her younger brother he at least wanted to make amends since he now realized what it's like to have a loved one even though Akumu wasn't his fully but wished she was. Since Akumu had asked him if they were going to visit, he thought about it and decided to visit although he wasn't sure what type of questions were to be in store especially about Akumu.

The next morning came and Akumu woke up to find that 17 wasn't in the bed, instead he was putting on his spare clothes that looked the same and when he noticed she was awake he kissed her gently on the lips.

"Get dressed." He said to her.

"Where are we going?" She asked as she snapped her fingers wearing the outfit she bought but altered it with another snap of her fingers.

"Were going to visit 18 and her family. Hopefully no one else will be there." He replied back as he put his boots on while fixing his hair too with just one flip of his hands.

"Why? What's so bad about 18's friends?" She asked in a confused tone.

"I just don't want them getting into our business and asking a lot of questions." He said.

"Oh. Well I don't mind but I guess it would be only our business." She said smiling at him

He smiled back at her giving her a hug along with a kiss. As they went outside they took off flying above the mountains, trees, and houses even though it was only a visit they both didn't know what would be in store for them since it was a unexpected visit.


	5. A Family Reunion

I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, KING TORU, AND PRINCE ZENAKU! AKUMU DOES HAVE PERSONALITY TRAITS SIMILIAR TO OTHER ANIME CHARACTERS THAT INSPIRED HER ALONG WITH HER POWERS/ABILITIES AND OR SKILLS! KEEP IN MIND AKUMU IS INSPIRED BY FEW ANIME CHARACTERS THAT I THINK WOULD FIT HER PERSONALITY TOO! YOU'LL ALSO SEE THAT AKUMU'S 'HUMAN' CLOTHING WILL BE MOSTLY GOTHIC/ROCKER TYPE CLOTHING! (I USED GOTHIC SO YOU WOULD KNOW WHAT TYPE OF CLOTHING SHE WEARS WITHOUT STATING IT OVER AND OVER) **NO COPYRIGHT INFRINGEMENT INTENDED**

* * *

As they flew over the ocean, getting closer to Kame's House 17 started to get nervous, he didn't expect Goku and his friends along with family to visit Krillin, 18, and Marron; now they were really going to ask questions. He could see that the island was somewhat full of Goku's friends but knew that some would be inside the house.

_How am I going to explain why I'm here and why I brought Akumu with me?_

He had to think of an explaination fast because just then Goku along with Vegeta sensed their presence. As they both looked in 17 and Akumu's way they were wondering what they were doing here or if they were planning an attack on them. Both of them quickly got into a fighting stance, prepared in case a battle was going to ensue.

"What are they doing?" A confused Akumu asked 17.

"They think we're going to attack them so they're preparing themselves for a battle." He said back to her.

_This is just great, the last thing I want to do is fight with these fools._ 17 said inwardly to himself.

Just then he heard another voice talk to him inside his head; he recgonized it as it had belong to Akumu. 17 was shocked that Akumu could read an android's mind but remembered Akumu telling him of her powers and abilities while they were in the city.

"Don't worry, I'm sure they wouldn't attack us if we explained why we're here." She said to him telepathically.

"That's just the thing we don't have a good explanation of why we're here." He said back

"Well you could just say you wanted to visit 18 and that we're dating but that I also wanted to meet her, after all I did say I was curious back when we went shopping for my human clothing" She said.

"That might work but they also might be suspicious I mean I don't even visit and now I'm just visiting them." He said with some nervousness in his voice

"Relax, everything will be just fine." She told him in a comforting voice.

They finished their conversation as they both landed on the edge of the island. Both Goku and Vegeta were waiting to see what they were planning on attacking first. Suddenly Akumu stepped forward; until Goku fired a warning shot towards the ground. The others were in the house watching all of them in fear of what would happen. Akumu stepped back; grabbing 17's hand, proceeding to teleport behind them the two Saiyans were getting ready to prevent them from entering the house.

"Don't be fools." Akumu finally said. "If you attack us you're also attacking this house as well as your friends and family. I suggest you stop acting like idiots before you start to regret going any further than you already have."

"We don't listen to anyone of the likes of you! You think you can just come here and put our family and friends in danger without a fight?! Well let me tell you, you're sadly mistaken!" Vegeta said as he was getting ready to do an energy blast. Vegeta however, was stopped by Goku by putting Vegeta's arm down.

"So if you're not going to attack us then what are you here for." Goku said, not taking his eyes off of the new visitors.

"Simple." 17 said with a smirk. "We're here for a little family visit, so if you don't mind..." His voice trailed off.

They watched as 17 turned the door knob, the others who were in the house backed slowly away into the corner, some crouching on the floor hoping that they wouldn't be attacked or threatened. When 17 along with Akumu walked into the small room they smirked in amusement, to them it was funny to see people crouching down in fear. They walked closely to them; lowering themselves to their eye level; looking at them in amusement.

"Boo." 17 said in a child like tone. Akumu watched as they backed further into the corner or tried to but it was no use in doing so. Akumu started to laugh a little bit. Goku and Vegeta soon entered the house calmly looking at them; eyeing their every move.

"It's okay everyone, they're just here for a visit." Goku said to them trying to reassure everyone.

"And they're leaving, never coming back here or any where near us." Vegeta said in a firm statement, still looking at 17 and Akumu.

"Speaking of a visit, where is my sister?" 17 asked smiling at them.

"S-She's upstairs with Marron and Krillin." A terrified Bulma said as she continued to hug ChiChi.

"Go get her." Akumu said in a deadly whisper.

Bulma quickly let go of of ChiChi running up the stairs to get 18. Akumu turned her attention to the others who were still terrified.

She then sat down in a nearby chair; she of course had no plans on killing them since she could destroy everyone or everything with just powerful attack on the Earth but never thought about it, not since she fell in love with 17. If she destroyed the Earth it meant destroying the one person she loved the most. Bored 17 went to stand near Akumu, amused that she was quite enjoying herself; her eyes gleaming in delight.

They heard foots steps coming from the stairs along with voices. 17 finally saw 18 who in turn wasn't delighted or even wanted the pleasure of seeing her brother. Marron who was behind her along with her father slowly falling her mother. 18 looked at 17 with disgust, hatred and anger even though she dodn't want to show it.

"Aren't you going to say hi to your dear brother?" 17 asked in a child like manner. His smile turned into a smirk.

"What do you want?" 18 asked coldly.

"I can't just have a little family visit with my sister?" He asked as he still talked in the child like tone.

He then looked down at his young niece Marron, giving her a smile. Marron quickly hid behind her mother's leg, unsure of what her uncle would do. 18 protectively guarded her daughter as Krillin took Marron into his arms keeping her away from 17. Akumu smiled and walked up to them; also smiling at them. Her eyes were fixated on 18 who noticed and glared at her.

Everyone else stood; watching silently unsure of what might happen. All of them were mostly watching the unwanted strangers that had unexpectedly shown up. 17 stood back up walking back towards Akumu who was only standing few feet away from them.

"Well 18, don't you have a beautiful daughter." Akumu said looking at Marron with a smile. Marron looked away almost shaking in her father's arms. Both Krillin and 18 made a glare at Akumu; but she wasn't unfazed by the glare, continuing to smile. Akumu and 17 both knew they were not welcomed for the visit but decided to take it in stride.

"Leave now!" 18 told them looking at them.

Akumu smiled at 18 knowing that it bothered her that they were there. Akumu took delight in this but nonetheless felt a little bit annoyed at only after 15 minutes of visiting she wanted them to leave. 17 looked dismayed as well but hid it with an arrogant smirk. Akumu loved that smirk and secretly it made her wet; wanting 17 to take her right then but held back her excitement, she knew 17 could sense her arousal but he too held back. Looking around everyone wanted them to leave except of course Master Roshi and Yamcha; which they couldn't keep their eyes off of Akumu along with her assets.

She noticed this, forming an energy ball; glaring at them, which they quickly turned away but not before taking another glance at her as they were staring at her firm rounded ass, which Akumu knew they were. She walked up to them seductively looking at them, before they knew it Akumu was right in front of them but before they could do anything she slapped them both as they both flew back into the wall beside them falling on their faces. 17 saw this and gave a little chuckle; amused that she would do that.

"I suggest you not do that again, unless you want to be in pain for weeks." She warned without even looking at them. They quickly backed off slowly then she turned her attention to 17 who was quite amused. They walked out of the house both amused that the others in the house would be so afraid. They decided to take off back to their house after the visit, as they flew off Goku and Vegeta along with with their family as well as friends were wondering two things.

1. Why did they come to visit all of a sudden without any warning?

2. Who was that strange woman 17 was with and what did she want?

Goku and Vegeta decided to find out; as soon as they were out of reach they began talking to the others about 17 and the strange woman who was with him.

"Who was that woman?" Vegeta asked confusion in his tone.

"I don't know but we need to find out quick." Goku said to him.

"Do you think she's planning something against us or going to destroy Earth?" Asked Krillin who set Marron down on the floor.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out. If you ask me they were a little bit too interested in Marron." 18 said with anger. The others could tell she still didn't want to talk about it anymore then they had. 18 however, decided that she would confront 17 and the woman who was with tomorrow on her own. She wanted answers and she wanted them now; of course she would need to know where to find them which to her would prove to be a challenge since they could be living anywhere.

18 decided to leave early in the morning without telling anyone; but decided to leave a note so they wouldn't worry about her. When she left, she did quietly leaving the note where Krillin would see it and read it; hopefully not going after to her which she said she wouldn't need any help.

She didn't want her friends and family to follow her in case 17 thought they were going to attack him and the woman; who never really told them her name. Nonetheless, she didn't want to battle him again and risk losing her brother.


	6. 18's Confrontation

18 went out early in the morning to find 17 and the strange woman but proved a little more than difficult because she had no idea on where to look; not giving up she looked everywhere. She knew they might be somewhere in a secluded place where they wouldn't be bothered. She decided to search the city first, to make sure they weren't terrorizing anyone or worse blasting anything that might endanger the people in the she got to the city everything seemed normal; no one was screaming on fear, not even running away from something threatening.

_They might not be here, just maybe they might be where they're living but where?_

18 looked tirelessly in the mountains along with caves. It was still early in the morning around 5:15am but that didn't stop her from looking for her brother. She looked in abandoned homes but saw no sign of any occupancy in any of them until she came to one that sounded like people talking from a distance, she approached with caution; she didn't know what to expect but knew she had to be prepared for what might happen.

When she came to the window she saw 17 and Akumu talking about what had occurred at Kame house. 18 saw that Akumu was sitting on 17's lap; resting her head on his chest as he spoke to her. 18 couldn't believe that 17 was so affectionate towards her. She couldn't understand what they were saying but 17 seemed to be enjoying her in his lap as 18 saw that he was caressing Akumu's hair gently. They were both starting to fall asleep but 18 decided to stay to confront them, she sat underneath a near by tree just enough so they wouldn't see her.

Hours had past before the sun finally came up over head. To 18 it must've been 7am but had no way of actually knowing. She quietly walked towards the house to find 17 and the woman still sleeping. 18 wondered of all people why she was with 17, someone who cared very little but somehow cared for her. When 18 saw the woman start to open her eyes she slid her back up against the wall away from the window. When she disappeared she thought this might be the only time to confront 17 knowing that it might be risky; too risky if it didn't go well.

18 heard what sounded like door open. She quickly hid herself; watching as she saw 17 with the woman stepping out. The woman was holding 17's hand possibly wanting him to to take her somewhere. She decided as anytime as any to confront them, she was nervous, after all what would they think if she tells them that she had been staking outside of the house for the past few hours.

She decided to teleport away to the sky then act as if she'd just found them passing by. As she did she took a moment to collect herself, thinking about what she would say to them also ask them. when she was ready she had teleported right in front of them; trying not to show she was nervous, getting a calm straight face look.

_What's 18 doing here? What business does she have?_ 17 thought to himself as he and Akumu stood before her.

"What do you want 18?" 17 asked, curiosity on his face but a little annoyed at the intrusion that 18 had provided."Is this some revenge for us showing up and paying an unexpected visit?" He asked almost in a taunting voice.

"I want to know what you're planning on doing and who this strange woman that's with you. It seems pretty suspicious that all of a sudden you're with a woman who clearly isn't from Earth; then you pay me a 'visit'. So tell me 17 what are you planning."

They both looked at her wanting to laugh at the mere thought that they had 'planned' anything especially if it was an 'attack' on Earth. Continuing to be confused yet amused they just looked at her smiling; knowing it would annoy his sister to not give her an answer to the question she had asked them.

"We're not planning anything 18. It is amusing that you would think that we are." 17 said with an arrogant smirk on his face.

"I don't believe you, if you weren't then who is this strange woman that you're now involved with? Seems strange that all of a sudden you'd be involved with someone." 18said with anger now in her voice.

"Must my personal life be your business? After all it isn't very polite to ask about one's personal business." He replied back in a somewhat childish tone.

18 looked at 17 then at the strange woman who just stood there watching 18; she seemed not to be very concerned about 18's intrusion, knowing that 17 could possibly get her to leave if she only wasn't being so full of assumptions. 17 meanwhile, was amused by 18's sudden curiosity; deciding to show it by playing his usual games.

"Answer my questions now!" 18 said frustration now getting the best of her.

"Temper, temper my dear sister we wouldn't want you to lose that pretty little head of yours over something silly as this now would we?" 17 said said to her, speaking to her as if he now converted back to child. "But..if you're that concerned about the lovely woman beside me why not ask her what her names is? It is the polite thing to do you know." 17 said smiling at her.

18 looked into the direction of the woman, glaring at her with disdain. "What's your name and why are you here?" She asked without hesitation.

The woman started to chuckle a bit; starting to get flattered that 18 would be so interested in her but nonetheless was also quite amused.

"My name is Lady Akumu or Akumu. As for your second question I'm here on Earth because I was sent here for protection." She told 18. "I neither want nor do I want to even destroy Earth. That would be too easy to do, even with the help of your little friends." Akumu said to 18 in an arrogant voice.

"Oh is that what you think?! You think my friends and I wouldn't be able to stop you from destroying Earth? Do you really think we're that weak?!"

Akumu's only response was a little chuckle along with a smirk.

_So little they know, but the less they know the better..for me at least as for them not to interfere with anything in my business_

"The less your friends,family, and yourself know the better. The only people that should be involved in it would be 17 and myself so there is no reason for you to ever interfere, that also goes for your friends, family, or whoever else thinks they're entitled to be in 17 and mine's business."

"There you have it 18, you may now take your leave and don't think about coming back asking for more questions, these are the only answers you will ever receive." 17 said warning his sister while holding Akumu's waist.

18 glared then proceeded to take her leave flying up to the sky. She turned back glaring at them before finally disappearing, even though she was able to get few answers there were still more questions she wanted answers to but decided not to go back in case 17 and the woman who now she knew her name; Akumu would come back for another 'visit'.

All 18 knew was that she had to go tell her friends what she had learned about Akumu, hoping it would be of some help for them and for her not have to worry. As she continued to fly she came into view of her home; seeing that her friends had stayed she decided that it was best time to tell them all about what she had learned.


	7. Akumu's Thoughts and Decision

Few days had past since 18's little visit, Akumu still chuckled in her mind about 18's assumptions of what she thought Akumu along with 17 were going to plan something against Earth. Of course, Akumu had much bigger things to worry about now. Since she was away from her planet not only has it been somewhat hard on her body to live on Earth but there was also the fact that during this time she became sexually aroused; in fact too aroused.

It was this sort of thing that happens on her planet; during Spring time entering the Summer it was mating season chaos. Men and women desperately trying to find a mate to need their sexual arousal. For Akumu however, things would not be too easy, of course she could easily get rid of her arousal by means of a male - any male but there was the problem of her transforming into a Lycorax so she would also need to find a mate that could handle her in that transformation.

There were ways she could've handled her needs but since she was 'expected' to not be touched until the 'wedding' it wouldn't go over so well; she had alreadly allowed 17 to make love to her, touch her, and most importantly to feel every need she had surpressed, thus now it wasn't enough or wouldn't be enough. Her sexual needs were at an all time high and she was more pent up on arousal more then ever.

Normally this would've been taken care of the 'intended' as it was the only time allowed to ensure she wouldn't be touched by another rival male; but for her, the intended Prince Zenaku was not meant for her and she knew it. He was cold, almost unfeeling but most importantly incapable of treating his kingdom with high providence. His cold demeanor proved that not all people respected him; he didn't know how to be compassionate towards others; if they were to get married and possibly have a family not only would they be in dangerous situation but her kingdom, one way or another Prince Zenaku demanded respect either willingly or by force.

So far that did not come to pass but the main problem still remained her sexual need, for it to be satisfied. She however never mentioned this to 17 and for a moment Akumu thought of him as her mate - possibly the new king but also father if they were to get married. That moment soon faded out of her mind; after all he didn't know much about her planet only the few details she had told him but she also wondered if she could turn him into a Lycorax; giving him the same powers she has using the proper scrolls, tomes, and black magic, although she didn't know what kind of effects it'd take hold but it did make her more curious.

The problem was that she didn't know if 17 would want to change into a Lycorax or enhance is already impressivly powerful skills but she thought to ask him; not only for the sake of curiosity but to see if he would take her to be his mate - _his_ mate? That sounded weird to her for it was only the counsel to choose her mate but she had always had the last word. Prince Zenaku on the other hand was only picked because Vathea was in dier need of a king since it was unheard of for a queen to rule the planet herself without a mate; that mate would be important to be strong enough to bring future heirs.

She had never told 17 that she secretly had fantasies about him, how whenever he came near her to give a small simple gesture of love such as a kiss,hug, or even more intimate touches set her ablaze of arousal - her arousal for **_him_** and **_him only_**. 17 was unaware of how she wanted him not only that but needed him but wanted to bring up all these matters up when the time soon arrived. For now she kept it a secret within her heart; her most deepest, precious secret of all.

Akumu had fallen in love with 17, she loved him not just for his body which she admired greatly but how he cared about her; showing his love for her by taking her to stupid places in the city that made her laugh, smile and have fun. 17 made her completely forget that she was born of royalty, just treating her like a normal person which she had always wanted.

All her life since she was born she never really had much fun; had always been told what to do, how she should act around other royalty, what to wear, what had been expected of her, she had to be well educated and skilled in combat; to her it was her going around a circle. When she was allowed a break to have fun it was only a short matter of time - too short for it seemed to her that whenever she she had time to herself it back to the rigorous circle that had been made even before she was born.

As if that wasn't enough she had to go to meetings about the state of her planet; looking on how the people were being treated but importantly to know if there was an immediate threat to her planet. All of us since she was old enough to take her first steps while learning how to talk as well. Now that she was on Earth none of that really mattered, she still cared just not about the rigorous circle that to her was hell.

Akumu now decided on to ask 17 about potentially becoming a Lycorax using black magic also the possibility of him gaining her powers as well all the while enhancing the powers he had already have. The question now was when? When would she tell him about how she's been feeling especially for him. She decided to make it into a sexy little game but needed to prepare for it; while 17 was going to be away for the next few hours training - she never understood why but learned that it made him more stronger; she of course would go into the city to get some sexy, intimate items.

While she was in the city she got what humans called lingerie from a shop; picking out the best colors she could find. Akumu found this experience to be quite elusive as excitement was building with her arousal. She was about to pick up another set a different style when she saw the blue hair woman whom she met while visiting 18. The last thing she needed was the woman who 17 told her that her name had been Bulma seeing her in this shop; wondering what she was doing there.

She quickly paid with some Earth money 17 had given her so there wouldn't be much trouble and quickly teleported away not being seen by anyone. As soon as she knew she was in the clear she went to few more shops then off back to her home where she shared with her love 17. She had gotten some candles, essence, and some perfume. Akumu decided to put on some makeup to give herself a more romantic look; her hair she decided was going to be straight down instead of her usual ponytail.

She glanced up the clock and saw it was almost 7:30pm, she knew 17 usually got home 10 minutes after so she took her time trying to look sexy for him; hopefully he'd find her alluring, wanting to be intimate with her. As it was almost time she quickly got everything ready for the romantic night she wanted to have with him. The last thing she did was put on a dark pink and black lingerie set on; she laughed a bit as it was funny that most of her breasts along with her ass were somewhat covered up so altering it a bit to satisfy her.

She heard the door knob turn and sensed it was 17 she quickly became invisible; lowering her power level to make it seem she wasn't home. When he entered the house he saw it was dark but only lit with some candles; he didn't know what to expect would happen. He looked around for Akumu not sensing her around he thought she wasn't home.

He then heard Akumu's laugh which he found extremely sexy as he ventured into the house further he saw something that no one had ever done before, something he would never forget.

* * *

**A/N: THIS WAS JUST SOME BACKGROUND INFORMATION ABOUT AKUMU'S LIFE ON HER PLANET, THOUGHTS, AND HER P.O.V ON PRINCE ZENAKU. THIS INFORMATION IS ALSO GOING TO BE RELEVANT FOR THE NEXT CHAPTER SO NOT FOR YOU TO GET CONFUSED ON THAT CHAPTER. **

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, PRINCE ZENAKU, AND KING TORU WHO YOU FINALLY GET TO KNOW WHAT HE'S LIKE AS A KING! I WILL ALSO DESCRIBE THEIR APPEARANCES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER SO YOU CAN GET AN IDEA OF WHAT THEY LOOK LIKE.**


	8. A Romantic Mating Night and A Nightmare

**OKAY, SO IF YOU READ THE LAST CHAPTER YOU'LL KNOW WHAT HAPPENS NEXT. IF YOU DIDN'T READ THAT CHAPTER BEFORE YOU READ THIS ONE SO YOU'LL KNOW WHAT THEY'RE TALKING ABOUT AND YOU WON'T BE CONFUSED! I WILL MENTION SOME DETAILS OF THE LAST CHAPTER IN THIS CHAPTER!**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU,PRINCE ZENAKU, AND KING TORU! KING TORU AND PRINCE ZENAKU WILL BOTH BE MENTIONED IN THIS CHAPTER!**

* * *

What 17 saw in front of him made his icy blue eyes go big. There were candles that were lit, flickering with the other flames in unison. The candles lit the room around him and 17 could smell something unfamiliar to him but also enticing at the same time. He once again heard Akumu's laugh; wanting to find out where she was he decided to explore the house to find other little surprises that awaited him. He ventured and saw rose petals leading into the back room which had been locked; he was unsure if he should open it or not but curiosity got the better of him.

When he turned the door knob, peering inside the large room was decorated with new furnishings; a new dresser, side tables, lamps, and chairs. Continuing to look around he saw a large bed that was up against the wall, it was surrounded by drapes and the rose petals ended towards it. He slowly opened the drapes and looking straight into the eyes of Akumu who was laying on the bed in a very seductive way.

She looked at him with a smile; crawling towards him; she took him by his neck kissing it, then to his lips. He wrapped his arms around her deepening the kiss further almost holding her tightly. She stopped and started taking off his clothes one by one. He noted what she was wearing, a dark pink bra and panty set with black lace trimming along with see through black stockings. When she got down to the few pieces of clothing she couldn't take it anymore; starting to tear it off of him.

He smirked at she tore off the last of it; looking down at her, he grabbed her by the hair; making her look at him just as how she was when they had first met only he held her loose. 17 laid her back; allowing her to look at his body which had gotten some more muscle on it. She couldn't help but stare from his muscular chest down to his member. 17 saw this and chuckled a bit. Embarrassed she was caught she pulled him to her, kissing him from his lips to his neck. Taking off her lace panties, 17 got on top of her; slowly going in and out of her wet pussy.

Akumu then found herself on top of 17. She decided to move her hips around; rocking them slightly so 17's large member could slide in easily, she could feel herself start to get wet as she arched her back and head leaning back. 17 could feel his member begnning to feel a sticky sensation; looking at Akumu he took her bra off, seeing her nipples were already hard.

He took her left nipple; squeezing it as Akumu moaned louder in short hot breaths. He played with it; taking it into his mouth while his left hand slowly pinched her right nipple, making her cum even more. He switched as he took her right nipple into his mouth; massaging the left slowly as he continued to suck on her nipple. When he did stop he kissed her from her breasts down to her hot, wet pussy that tingled when 17 came to it.

He left light kisses before kissing her inner walls; finding her center he licked her sensitive pearl; making Akumu moan with pleasure more then before. He began to suck on it, claiming it as his only and his alone when he stop sucking on it, he started to lick her inner folds; hitting her g-spot every time making her gasp.

Akumu wanted to belong to 17; she didn't want to belong to anyone else. She knew 17 felt the same it was only a matter of time before they could be together with no one to tell them they couldn't. She loved the way their bodies molded to each other perfectly when she'd lay on top of him; hearing his voice when he spoke to her. He wasn't the monster that the others saw, he just wanted to be loved and she would give him that love.

It was hours before they stopped; when they did she rested her head on his chest. She didn't know if she would bring up becoming a Lycorax but she wanted - no needed 17 to take her while she was in her true form. 17 was gently rubbing her head; he loved how Akumu always laid her head on him, how she almost depended on him for companionship and for once he felt completely loved; even wanted, 17 never wanted it to end.

17 saw that something was on Akumu's mind; he wanted to ask her what she was thinking about but wasn't sure how to bring it up. Few more minutes of silence and 17 decided to break it, curiosity got the better of him once again.

"What are you thinking about love?" He said with some concern in his tone.

"It's nothing, I was just thinking about something." She said almost absentmindedly.

"It's not nothing baby. Tell me what you're thinking about please." He said almost begging her. She wasn't sure how to ask him but she'd have to ask him now; she was nervous about not knowing what he'd say to her afterwards.

"I want you to become a Demon Lycorax and full demon to become my mate." She said. She was unsure of what he'd think but that's what she wanted most.

17 stared at her then kissed her; agreeing to become a Demon Lycorax and a demon they started as 17 stood in the middle of a circle with Vatheaian markings, with her scrolls, tomes and anything else she might've needed Akumu began chanting in an ancient Vatheaian language. Suddenly 17 began to rise as a bright light surrounded him; he could feel energy being absorbed into his body and his powers becoming more enhanced.

When they were done 17 became a Lycorax; looking at Akumu with hunger in his eyes. He was a silver almost black Lycorax with dark blue-green tips of his fur, his eyes here an almost white icy blue. His canine teeth were larger then hers. He wanted Akumu and as if she read his mind she became into a Lycorax. Compared to 17 she was smaller with less muscle, She was a pure silver with magenta tips of her fur. Her eyes were stunning mixture of purple and pink.

Suddenly 17 lunged at her grabbing her by the neck to submit her. She submitted; allowing him to enter her; taking her from behind he began to slowly go in and out of her as she began to scratch the floor with her claws in pleasure. He went harder and faster making her growl as he bit down on her neck once more; she raised up wanting him to go deeper into her as her walls began to stretch to accommodate his size of his member.

After hours of mating they began to go back to humanoid forms; falling asleep they needed to rest. 17 took a blanket, covering them both they were soon fast asleep. Both were happy about being with each other forever. Akumu didn't want to be with Prince Zenaku, she never loved him and knew it a long time ago. 17 could see she didn't have the desire to be with Zenaku but had the desire to be with him - 17 and his alone.

Akumu was sleeping when she had a nightmare. She was on her planet; watching it as it was being destroyed by King Toru along with Prince Zenaku. She was held captive awaiting to be married to Zenaku. King Toru and Prince Zenaku were laughing, almost smiling as the planet was being destroyed. They were both in armor; Prince Zenaku in dark blue with white trim armor and King Toru in grey with and red trim. Prince Zenaku looked like a younger version of his father; medium dark brown hair with dark brown eyes; while King Toru had silver grey hair; old but handsome to the women he'd seduced to do his bidding. He had some wrinkles on him and an intimidating voice that had been passed to his son.

She was then married to him - Prince Zenaku, being forced to do whatever he commanded her she'd do; willingly or by force. She watched helplessly as her planet had now disappeared and had to began her life with despair as the wife of Prince Zenaku; being forced to give him heirs. Whenever he wanted to himself on her he did; there was nothing she could do, no one would help her.

She would end up screaming in pain afterwards, not wanting to do anything. She wanted to end her life but knew it was impossible to do especially with guards, King Toru, and Prince Zenaku watching her to ensure she wouldn't escape from their planet.

Akumu woke up in a cold sweat; as it was dripping down her face. Looking down she wanted to make sure it was only a nightmare; she saw 17 soundly asleep and was comforted when he pulled her down to lay on his chest. She went back to sleep hoping that her nightmare wouldn't come back.

* * *

**I JUST WANTED TO SAY THAT THIS CHAPTER DIDN'T REALLY TURN OUT THE WAY I WANTED IT TO. I ADDED A LOT MORE INFORMATION BUT GOT ERASED SO I ENDED UP WITH THIS. HOPEFULLY THIS IS EQUALLY AS GOOD. 17 IS NOW LIKE AKUMU A DEMON LYCORAX AND A DEMON. HE HAS NEW POWERS AS WELL AS HAD HIS POWERS ENHANCED! **

**KEEP IN MIND THAT THEY ARE NOW MATES AND NOW ARE TECHNICALLY MARRIED WITHOUT IT BEING OFFICIATED. THIS WILL BE EXPLAINED FURTHER IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL AS OTHER DETAILS ABOUT BEING A DEMON LYCORAX AND DEMON!**


	9. Life After Mating

Everything seemed different after Akumu and her new lover 17 mated - not in a bad way but rather peaceful. All the stress and not to mention sexual tension was gone - completely. Akumu in a strange way felt free; like nothing bad was going to bad with all her secrets finally been told. Since becoming a Lycorax and a demon like she was 17 felt rather stronger; he would often challenge the residents of hell to fight, always ending up winning in the process.

Although they rarely became Lycoraxes, they did occasionally let them out; exploring the world around them often treating it like a game. Playing games were one of their favorite things to do. Although they were technically married it needed to be officiated; normally you could not live together even if you were married until it was recognized by the counsel of her planet. It was a short process; all you would need was documentation,witnesses, also your spouse to vouch that yes you were indeed married.

The counsel, they were strict but understanding. They consisted of 6 men and 6 women; a lot wiser then most of the people on her planet, they foresee the rules, regulations, but most importantly the laws. Although Akumu herself always had the last word in they did however act as her advisers; they had been been alive since the birth of Vathea along with their first rulers King Torao and Queen Mika who kept their planet at peace; along with being strong in battle they were most regarded as the greatest rulers of Vathea. Now they guided her in hopes of keeping her safe.

Now on Earth, Akumu was more happy here with 17 then on her planet. They had gone to amusement park; riding on mostly every single ride until it would close; of course 17 had his own way of persuading the amusement park employees along with the manager to stay open longer. It was quite funny to see them squirm while looking at 17 but nonetheless the persuasion worked.

As a demon and Lycorax there were few small but minor details 17 had to know. Even though he is a demon and Lycorax there was always the possibility that someone could try to kill him in order to gain all of his power. He also needed to control his power; if he lost control he would be too weak to fend for himself and others would know it as well; there were some demons who wouldn't hesitate to take ones power and possess it as their own which was also a possibility.

Being technically married but not officiated was also a dangerous thing. On her planet is was absolutely forbidden to marry another while you were still intended to marry the one you proclaimed your love to. Unfortunately many people on her planet had tried to hide but only to fail in the process; for it was only a matter of few days until the counsel found out about it. Although not executed, they were forbidden to speak to each other or have any type of relationship; now people who come to her planet had wondered how they made sure of this. It was an easy process; they'd put you in a different location of the kingdom where it only seemed like you disappeared.

Of course you don't have any contact with anyone who you knew. It was sad but if it kept people from being killed then it was done; Akumu was afraid of this however, she didn't want to leave 17,he felt the same about her, loving her with so much passion that it was almost heartbreaking to think what might happen if they found out; not like she was afraid of them but afraid of losing 17.

Life here on Earth with 17 was the best thing Akumu could've asked for. They got to do anything they wanted; even having mating sessions while being in Lycorax form, going to private places. People would be afraid; thinking that wolves or any other dangerous animals were on the hunt for flesh; their flesh which made them lock their windows and doors.

Akumu was enjoying the 'married' life with 17 but thought it was funny when he brought up a human tradition where married couples would go away for weeks or more called a honeymoon. She didn't know what a honeymoon was before until 17 told her. There was a similar custom on Vathea but never had the chance to experience one. This made her happy, but not knowing what to bring she decided she need help.

She decided to go ask the blue haired woman - Bulma for help, but didn't know what she'd expect since what had happened; she decided to give it a shot, hopefully things would go smoothly. When she told 17 he was concerned but allowed her to go so not to ruin her mood about going on the honeymoon.

When she got to Bulma's house however, Bulma herself was a little more then terrified. She had screamed and sure enough Vegeta along with Trunks quickly came to see why she was screaming; there stood Akumu with a stoic look on her face but also slight confused. Vegeta was about to shoot an energy blast while Trunks took his mother away from them to a safe place. It seemed Vegeta didn't forget about her visit so without further complications decided to leave.

Akumu thought and decided to forgo asking anyone for help but decided to look at magazines to see what women on Earth bought on their honeymoons. In fact she bought what looked three handfuls of magazines and soon most of the living room was covered in magazines. When 17 saw this, his face was in disbelief; looking around saw nothing but piles of magazines and Akumu in the middle looking confused when he looked at her. When she had told him what had happened at Capsule Corp. he got quite upset - well livid but decided not to kill anyone or ruin what was supposed to be a happy experience.

He watched as Akumu would switch from magazine to magazine fascinated by the pictures along with any information that might be useful to her. He chuckled at noises of fascination that escaped her breath; she didn't understand what was so funny, but shrugged it off. Hours passed before she finally stopped looking at the collection of magazines she had obtained.

"Enjoyed looking at the silly magazines?" Asked 17 who broke the silence that filled the room.

"Yes, I read a lot about honeymoons. Look at all these places and what women and men take on their honeymoons."She started to bring pictures of couples doing intimate things kissing, holding hands, even hugging. She then proceeded to show him more pictures, one by one 17 had to look at them.

"I don't understand why you feel the need to make ours like theirs. They are merely human, we could go to any place and make it more romantic then these silly humans ever could." He said to her, putting the pictures back into Akumu's hands.

"I just want to get ideas, I never had the opportunity to go on a honeymoon on Vathea but I always wanted to go on one with the right person." She said, not bothered by what 17 had said to her few moments ago.

"I guess you're becoming more of a human and less of a ruler of a planet." He said grinning at her.

"Just because I'm a ruler of a planet doesn't mean I cant enjoy romantic moments, in fact I rarely did. I may be a ruler but that doesn't mean I didn't long to be loved by someone; to have a husband. I always had dreamed of it."

"What will happen if the counsel on your planet found out that we are technically married?" He asked looking into her eyes.

"I don't want to think about it, normally the couples you have married another would be sent to different places of my planet and have no communication with that person or any other person who is in contact with that person who had been married to." She replied to him.

"Can't you over rule their decision?" He asked her in a concerned tone.

"I could but it'll take time maybe years, even though I am the ruler of Vathea, it is hard to over turn a decision of that magnitude. Most people who've tried only end up with the same ruling as before. We had to make that law because a lot of people were creating babies but only to end up dying in birth, a lot of Vatheaians would have multiple spouses and the over population made Vathea almost uninhabitable."

"How did it come to that?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Our warriors would get more weaker, and thus our food supply would run low, even though we only eat once every few years we quickly ran out of food sources. Along with the food situation they were releasing toxins that made it hard for everyone to breath. Remember we mate for Spring to Summer, if those sexual toxins continue to linger it becomes unbearable; the toxins are highly toxic, being that they all of some demon in them. Although we cannot die or takes us longer, the toxins make us weaker and unable to defend our planet. I am the most powerful demon on my planet so I would be able to not be affected by it; the others were more weaker so were easily killed within a matter of years. The toxin stays into your body if you breath in enough of it. We would usually stay cautious; having to go into air chambers to make sure the toxins weren't in anybody or became infected badly. Although we had medication for this type of emergency it still wouldn't have been enough to save them."

"So the more people who brought in babies the more toxins they released?" He asked unsure if it was a stupid question.

"Yes, exactly." She said.

It seemed like the more 17 got to know more about her planet the more he got curious of going to Vathea. He was curious about seeing what it looked like; maybe even live there but that was a big maybe; he never really liked other people telling him what to do - unless it came from Akumu which he was happy to do.

Nonetheless they were both happy to be with each other no matter what happens they would always have each other, until then they focused on where to go on their honeymoon along with the details. It was both strange and exciting because they'd both never felt like this especially about someone else.

17 remembered what he said the day he'd met Akumu, not doing anything to please the opposite sex; not lowering himself in that manner but for Akumu it was different, she'd brought out a side to him that he thought was lost forever and for that he was more grateful then being alive; knowing that someone saw passed what he did in the past and continued to love him; even going so far as to make him her mate; now husband.

* * *

**OKAY SO I EXPLAINED THEIR LIVES AFTER THEY'VE MATED ALONG WITH MORE DETAILS ABOUT HER PLANET AND THE COUNSEL! NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE THEIR HONEYMOON AND POSSIBLY ANOTHER NIGHTMARE BUT FOR AKUMU OR 17?** **ONCE AGAIN PRINCE ZENAKU AND KING TORU WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER AS WELL!**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONALL GT,SUPER 17 OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN AKUMU,PRINCE ZENAKU, AND KING TORU!**

**THERE MIGHT BE A POSSIBILITY OF A NEW CHARACTER BEING INTRODUCED LATER ON BUT WE'LL HAVE TO SEE :D**


	10. New Chapter Coming Soon

Okay so I know it's been few days since I updated the story. I've been busy and the weather has not been the best, so hopefully by next weekend there will be a new chapter posted, hopfully sooner. I haven't abandoned the story I'm still working on the chapter so that it can be good enough to post. I'm also working on how many chapters I'll do before the story is complete.

Be patient and you'll see a brand new chapter. Thank you for your patience.


	11. The Honeymoon and Sadness

Akumu wanted every little thing to go perfect. She didn't want anything to mess up her honeymoon nor her excitement; as she was finished packing she had looked over at 17 who wasn't doing much; wondering what he was taking. It seemed strange to her that she was packing but he wasn't. When she had asked him, he merely said that he only needed a handful of things including some clothes but that was all. She seemed more curious at what he was taking but decided against the idea of asking him further; wanting to be a little surprise or game.

The day had arrived and they had left to go on their honeymoon, of course Akumu snapped her fingers; once she did her suit case disappeared as did 17's. They were flying, although Akumu didn't know where to; wanted to enjoy it, they began to pass the city and mountains when 17 spotted something or someone up ahead. He couldn't tell who it was but wanted to get some fun in before he had his fun with Akumu.

When they got into close range, 17 and Akumu immediately knew it was, it was Goku with ChiChi along with Vegeta and Bulma; both men caring the two women. Soon they too spotted Akumu and 17; both wondering what they were up to Goku and Vegeta stopped, nearly scaring their wives. When 17 and Akumu got closer they stopped, looking at them with a playful faces of confusion - not really confused as they both knew what questions were going to be asked of them which they were both prepared for.

However, they didn't seem concerned with 17 or even Akumu, they just simply glared and moved on; which surprised even them, nonetheless that didn't stop the excitement they were going to have later on

When they got to where they were going to be staying, the room itself looked like it came out of a catalog. It was decorated with a mix of dark and light curtains covered the windows from prying eyes, the blankets and pillows were also silk. The room was lit with with the sunset but there were few candle holders placed around the room to give a more romantic feel.

The bed itself, was on a platform that stood few inches high above the floor. A chandelier hanged above the bed; the light from the candles flickering onto the beautiful crystals that were hanging from it. Everything had a dark romantic feel to it which both 17 and Akumu loved. She slowly walked to the bed, laying down on it; staring at 17 who couldn't keep his eyes off of her. As she slipped under the blankets, 17 he wondered what she was doing as he walked over to the bed he pulled the blanket off.

There is eyes saw Akumu, who was laying on the bed looking at him with her now red eyes as her long raven hair covered her breasts. Her legs were slightly spread open; just enough for 17 to see her pussy was getting more wet with the anticipation of what was going to happen. 17 then ravished her body as she forcefully grabbed her; kissing her passionately as he pushed her legs open even more. He tore off his own clothes then pushed his now hard member into her making her moan and gasp in delight. He thrusted into her harder as Akumu began to arch her back.

17 took a hold of Akumu's neck as he bit down into it, making it slightly bleed although Akumu didn't mind. He licked the blood; soon he wanted to ravage her her breasts as he began to lick them slowly making her nipples hard. She moaned louder as she felt his tongue going around each nipple slowly making her cum hard. 17 could smell her arousal; making him suck on her nipples hard until he felt another warm blanket of cum go onto his member. He began to thrust again inside her, this time making her scream.

Soon they both realized what they wanted. They got tired of having each other in the human way but now they wanted to have each other in their Lycorax form. Both began to growl as they turned into Lycoraxes; now they could smell each others arousal even more, enticing them both to grab a hold onto each other biting each others necks. 17 won the battle biting Akumu's neck until he got her to raise up lifting her tail up for 17 to come in from behind. She lifted up more as 17's member got harder inside her making him growl as he felt more cum on his member.

He was pushing in and out of her as Akumu began to pant hard. With one final thrust he managed to make her howl as she came one final time. 17 pulled out of her; not wanting to push her farther than he had. He noticed that she was still panting but started to relax once he nuzzled her; laying close to her on the bed. She felt the warmth and quietly both fell asleep.

Few hours later Akumu had woken up. She changed back as she snapped her fingers her clothes reappeared. Looking around the room she decided to explore until 17 woke up. Looking around the room she saw pictures, mirrors,statues, and candle holders with candles still lit. She happened to look in the mirror then began to get sad. She knew that after this she would have to go back to her planet.

This made her feel not only upset but heart broken as well. Even though she was the ruler of her planet Vaethea she loved her life on Earth and especially with 17 who not only saw past her being a ruler of a planet but a lover as well. Akumu knew that 17 would be sad too but they had both talked about it before; agreeing that it was right thing to do. She didn't want to go back to her planet; to her it wasn't fair at all.

She never asked to be the ruler of Vathea at all, even though she was only child of her parents who ruled before her she thought that it was better for the counsel to do that but her parents had insisted that it was her rightful duty to rule the planet before their deaths. All her life she never gotten to experience what she had been through the last week and now she just had to leave it all behind her like it wasn't important. She wanted to stay on earth but knew the counsel would come looking for her if she had not returned by the time she was supposed to. She looked back her husband and lover who was still sleeping.

Tears began to run down her face as she looked away from him. She wanted 17 to come back with her but knew it wasn't allowed. She felt like a damn little kid always being told what to do and how to do it constantly. She fucking hated it with a passion; having little freedom and only having the last input when it was important. Her life on Earth was the best thing she could have asked for and now her one bit of happiness had to be taken away because of King Toru and Prince Zenaku's plans to put Vathea under their control.

All she wanted was happiness but never got to have it until just a week ago. She never was fully happy on her planet but never told anyone not even the counsel knew about her unhappiness. Now her happiness was about to disappear as she would have to leave the home she had but most of all the lover she had come to know.

17 was waking up when he could smell tears coming from Akumu. He quickly put his clothes on with a snap of his fingers; rushing over to her wondering what was wrong; at that moment he knew has he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace as he kissed her passionately. As they both flew out the window both of them looked back at the room that they had spent their last night together.

* * *

**THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER THAT 17 AND AKUMU WILL BE IN TOGETHER FOR NOW! THE NEXT FEW CHAPTERS ARE GOING TO BE TALKING PLACE ON VATHEA AND IESNION WITH THE EXCEPTION OF SOME TALKING PLACE BACK ON EARTH! THERE WILL BE SOME TELEPATHIC COMMUNICATION BETWEEN AKUMU AND 17! **

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17 OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN AKUMU,KING TORU, AND PRINCE ZENAKU, AND ALSO THE COUNSEL!**

**THE COUNSEL WILL APPEAR IN THE NEXT CHAPTERS TOO ALONG WITH THE LONG AWAITED KING TORU AND PRINCE ZENAKU!**

**AKUMU AND 17 ARE STILL TECHNICALLY MARRIED AND AKUMU CAN CHANGE THE COLORS OF HER EYES,HAIR,CLOTHES, ECT. SO CAN 17 BUT AKUMU MOSTLY DOES IT! ( I DON'T WANT TO ALTER 17'S PHYSICAL APPEARANCE). * JUST IN CASE YOU GOT CONFUSED OR FORGOT***


	12. Not So Home Sweet Home

Akumu had said her final goodbyes to 17; ending it with a passionate kiss that she knew she wouldn't happen for awhile. Now here she was staring at her home planet Vathea from space. The outside of the planet was a mix of pastel colors with hints of gold that were very noticeable. Half of her planet was covered in a shadow which she knew that part of her planet was night time. She wasn't sure what would happen when she once again stepped foot onto the ground of her home planet but she knew she would be dreading it.

She decided now was a good time or any to step foot on it. As she did flashbacks of her childhood was coming back to her, rushing in like a river of a waterfall. Flashbacks of the counsel always advising her, going to meetings, visits from other royalty, not having any time to herself. Akumu continued on until she flew down to the palace of where she had spent all those flashbacks. She stood in front of the gate that was guarded by two guards that had knew her parents. She approached with with confidence and most regal guards took notice as they saw the princess and soon to be ruler approach them. They were in shock as they saw her in her royal attire, the same attire she left in two weeks ago. They couldn't believe she had came back with a look that seemed to have the look of desire on it. They couldn't speak as she was now standing in front of them. Quickly they opened up the palace gates; escorting her along the way.

Walking down the corridor; they passed pictures of kings and queens who ruled Vathea in the past. Perhaps the toughest rulers of them all was King Isamu and Queen Michiko; although they were both tough they did show compassion for others even enemies. While King Isamu would fight in battle along with the army-which he was very first to do so, Queen Michiko would be looked to for guidance; searching for ways to say calm; trying to keep her people at peace even in times of battle.

The counsel had advised them all, which they held their position with respect and responsibility. They knew what was best for the planet even when guiding the past rulers. To Akumu however, she felt that the counsel were sometimes not needed in situations that didn't require much involvement from them. She knew that she could handle any situation with common sense.

At last, they reached a large golden door. One of the guards knocked on the door as the knocking sound echoed down the hallway; it almost hurt Akumu's ears. They heard one of the counsel's voice - male telling them to come in; it seemed to be in a busy tone. Nonetheless, they entered.

The counsel, all wearing matching white robes with purple trim on the color stood in front of them. The insignia in the middle was that of Planet Vathea in gold. Their faces seemed to intimidate the guards as they looked on, when Akumu stepped up they motioned the guards to leave the room. The counsel mostly stayed quiet; observing Akumu as she stood only few feet away.

"Welcome Akumu, as you know you were sent to Earth for your own protection to evade capture from King Toru and Prince Zenaku's army. King Toru still hasn't stopped in his quest to rule this planet, claiming it as his own. Both King Toru and Zenaku think the marriage is to continue, but we have thought of a solution that would benefit all of us. We have made a treaty; allowing them to rule Vathea and Isenion but would not be allowed to kill any of our people. In addition, you will agree to marry Prince Zenaku. They have already agreed, now it is time for you complete your end of the deal."

Akumu was stunned; not even knowing what to say. Shock was all that appeared on her face as she looked at them. They didn't seemed worried or even showing some regret to their decision.

_How could they do this? Do they not realize that Prince Zenaku and King Toru could go back on their word after they gain control? I'm not going to marry that monster Prince Zenaku. I will fight for my planet without that damn treaty._

"How could you decide this? What will happen if they go back on their word? What will happen to our people then?" She said in anger.

"We know you're upset but it is the right choice, now go and rest for tomorrow for we will meet King Toru and Prince Zenaku for preparations of the wedding which is to take place next week."

"I refuse to marry Prince Zenaku! He is a monster, you all know that!" I will not do it, if I have a choice I will rule this planet with another by my side but NOT Prince Zenaku." She said firmly.

"You are in no place to bargain, you may be the ruler of this planet but we are the counsel and we over see what is best, we have done so for years." They said.

"You may be the counsel but I decide what is to happen to my planet! I get the final word, remember that! She said as she turned away, walking out of the room.

The counsel looked on, not saying anything to her; only turning away. What Akumu didn't know was that the counsel wasn't really called 'the counsel'. Their plan was coming together almost smoothly except for some minor inconveniences which could be sorted out later on.

Akumu walked to her room; opening the door she stepped inside. Peering around it was still the same colors; silver, black and purple. Silk lined her bed as well as her pillows. She went and sat at her vanity; looking in the mirror she saw the rest of her room behind her. A trunk sat at the foot of her bed locked. The design on it was the design her mother picked out for her. She went and got the key to open the trunk. As she opened it she saw her mother's wedding dress along with the veil and crown. The dress was silk that had lace on top of it. She took it out looking in her mirror as she held the dress up.

Tear drops began to fall from her eyes. She missed her parents, wanting to run and hug them both but realized they weren't coming back after both had died when she was very young. Her room reminded her of memories she had with her parents; including decorating with the finest silks and jewels. Her room had a bit of a Gothic taste to it. Akumu was sad because the room she was now standing in was the same room she had waited for her parents to come take her to the Royal gardens to watch the the flower of Vathea bloom when one of her father's men came handing her her father and mother's crowns.

She remembered the funeral as their coffins with the Vatheaian insignia were brought out; placed on golden pedistals for the people of Vathea to pay their respects to. She remembered people coming up to her wishing her well; giving her their condolences. From then on her life had changed and she had to grow up fast. She no longer enjoyed her childhood, she felt that it had been taken away from her but knew her parents would be proud of her no matter what she did.

She sat on her bed and soon she began to miss 17. She missed his smile, the way he'd hugged and kissed her but what she especially missed was the way he comforted her. Akumu wanted to see 17 again. To her it wasn't fair that she could no longer see her mate especially since they were married. Akumu decided to sneak out since she knew it was night time and the guards, maids, butlers or guards would assume she would be asleep.

Deciding to put something sexy on she looked through her clothes until coming across a picture of her and 17. It was at the amusement park, she had been sad because the ride was almost over and the amusement park was closing for the night. 17 had threatened to blow up the amusement park if they didn't stay open only for them until she had said she was done. 17 had then ordered one of the employees to take a camera and take a picture of them;17 held her from behind as his arms wrapped around her as she held them in place; giving each other a deepened passionate kiss.

She placed her beloved picture of them in a silver picture frame, hiding it in her side table drawer. She kissed it as she set it down; closing it as she teleported back to where 17 would be.

* * *

**OKAY..I DID LIE A BIT ABOUT 17 AND AKUMU NOT HAVING ANY CONTACT WITH EACH OTHER (SHE MISSED HIM AND I CAN'T BLAME HER), SUE ME :P. ANYWAYS GET READY FOR SOME VERY INTIMATE INTERACTIONS BETWEEN THE TWO OF THEM. KEEP IN MIND THAT THE 'COUNSEL' STILL HAVE NO IDEA ABOUT 17 OR THAT HE AND AKUMU ARE MARRIED AND HAVE MATED.**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, PRINCE ZENAKU, KING TORU AND THE COUNSEL!**


	13. Secret Meetings

17 was at the home he and his beloved Akumu once shared together. Although he never felt this way, 17 missed Akumu. It was the first time ever that he had missed anyone in his life but for him Akumu was different, she had brought out a caring, more loving compassionate side of him that he thought had been long gone. Now here he was at this house with nobody around to talk to, see, or even be with. If 17 had it his way he'd go to Vathea and bring back Akumu by force but knew it'd endanger the people on her planet and even her.

As he was walking down the hall to the room he and Akumu shared until she had to go back, he began to look around; the changes to the room she had changed remained as they were. He rarely came in here but when he did he felt a sense of loss in his heart; he had felt his heart had been ripped apart and he still hadn't gotten used to this feeling of Akumu not being there with him.

He started to remember all the times he had spent with Akumu and how she smiled or even laughed when he did something to make her do so. It had almost brought a tear to his eye; looking at a picture of him and Akumu when they were floating in the sunset but most importantly he looked at her smile and missed seeing it.

As he put the picture down he heard a noise coming from the living room. He went to investigate at what made the sound and when he peered to see who or what it was, he was shocked to see Akumu; standing there, smiling. 17 took note of what she was wearing; a short shear see through robe with matching bra and panty set the color was white with black lace trimming on both the panty and bra. The bra barely covered her nipples as the lace on top rested on her breasts. The panties - a thong, had the trimming around the waistband and around the thigh area.

He stood there shocked wondering if Akumu was really there or if it was really his imagination. Akumu started to slowly walk towards him, when she was finally close enough, she kissed him lightly on the lips; her dark burgundy lips pressing up against his. He kissed her back but this time deepening the kiss as she allowed his tongue to slowly explore her mouth as hers explored his. He grabbed her tightly not wanting to let her go as he started to get more aggressive in his kiss.

He picked her up and went to the back room where 17 ravaged her body. He began to take off her bra, as he did he through it on the floor as Akumu's breasts bounced freely. He saw her nipples get hard; almost immediately taking one into his mouth; he sucked on it slowly hearing Akumu moan in pleasure but also excitement. Akumu craved this, almost begging 17 for more, stated to take his other hand; placing it on Akumu's left nipple; beginning to twist it around his fingers.

Akumu was starting to breathe heavier has she felt 17's tongue slowly made circles around each nipple then slowly moving down to her entrance. At this, Akumu got more wet as she felt his tongue peer inside her walls - exploring them slowly; moving his tongue around while going deeper inside. He felt a warm sensation coat his tongue knowing Akumu had cummed when he had hit her G-spot over and over. Holding his hair tightly in her hands she whimpered for more; bucking her hips but 17 had other plans. He took his tongue out then began to finger her entrance.

This time Akumu was moaning even louder; screaming his name over and over; begging him not to stop. She felt his fingers go deeper; slowly caressing her walls and her clit. He took her clit into fingers; starting to play with it, seeing and watching Akumu's expressions on her face. She was gasping,moaning and screaming in pleasure. She knew that 17 was the only one that made her feel this way when they did make love and she never wanted anyone else to replace him.

Akumu raised up; this time pushing 17 down on the bed. She slowly pulled down his straps; taking all his clothes off until he worse none. She then proceeded to crawl on top of him; lightly kissing his lips but with more force then she had before, then moving slowly down kissing his neck to his chest all the way down to his member before taking it slowly into her mouth.

She sucked on it slowly, wrapping her tongue around it and moving her tongue lightly across the tip. 17 gasped as she did. Moaning when she continued more; this time sucking harder feeling a warm coat of cum washing over her tongue. She swallowed it, continuing to lick his member and his tip but moving onto his shaft; pleasuring 17 more.

They continued for hours pleasuring one another but they both knew it wouldn't last. After they were finished Akumu had to go back to her planet,hoping no one had noticed that she was missing. Although no one had known about 17 on her planet she continued to see him; escaping at night to rush to him; even talking to him telepathically when she couldn't be there. When they did talk to each other telepathically they would talk sexual to each other but other times tell each other that they missed being together.

When Akumu had to go to meetings and visit other royalty about the wedding plans; her mind was on 17 not even listening to what the others were saying about the wedding or how beautiful she'd look. Although the counsel requested the wedding be pushed in few more weeks which to her surprise Prince Zenaku and King Toru agreed both thought it'd be better for Akumu to get reacquainted with royalty and up to Prince Zeanku's standards if she was to become his wife. Akumu, however had other things on her mind - namely 17. She'd often daydreamed about him; wondering what he was doing while she was stuck on her planet bored as hell and listening to others making stupid fucking decisions about her future.

She knew her future, it was with her love 17. No one was going to stop her from being with him, not the counsel, Prince Zenaku, King Toru, or any other royalty. It was the same for 17, he didn't care about any other person to be with except Akumu. He loved being with her and for the first time he had met someone to bring out these feelings that he had kept locked up for a long time.

When the meetings and all the gatherings of royalty were finished, Prince Zenaku and King Toru requested to speak to the counsel. Akumu seemed to be curious about this but decided not to worry about it - yet. She continued onto her business thinking about 17. She knew that just because she was thinking about him didn't mean she wasn't aware of what was happening, she knew exactly what was going on and what was about to happen but knew she could handle it.

Meanwhile, as Prince Zenaku, King Toru and the counsel were in their chambers King toru had asked them if they had did their job correctly, of course the counsel confirmed that they did but felt that Akumu needed to be pushed a little more. King Toru looked at the counsel with some anger in his eyes but held back.

"So Kokuzoku, what are you planning on doing to push Akumu a little more?" Prince Zenaku asked as he looked straight into their eyes. The counsel whose real name was Kokuzoku, simply smiled and told them what they were planning; all seemed to agree on the plan but both King Toru and Prince Zenaku made sure to keep an eye on Kokuzoku - to make sure they hadn't failed on the plan and kept their end of the deal.

"You better not fuck up on this plan or you will be dead or severely punished for this plan if it was to fail." King Toru said. Kokuzoku might have taken Prince Zenaku lightly but they knew not to take King Toru lightly. Kokuzoku had been serving him for countless years and knew what he was capable of. Kokuzoku simply bowed and carried on.

When night came Akumu thought of seeing 17 again only this time wanting to take her while they were both in Lycorax form. She began thinking about what'd he do to her; starting to get wet she slipped into another 'little' outfit; sneaking out of the palace, she teleported off to see 17. What she didn't know was that Kokuzoku had seen her, curious about where she was heading in such a revealing look. They knew she wasn't going to see anybody on the planet and decide to investigate.

They had told the King and Prince what they'd seen. Both angered at hearing this; they ordered Kokuzoku to find out where Akumu was headed and to bring her back to their planet alive including anyone else that would be with her. Kokuzoku did as they were told; following Akumu to a planet called Earth. When they saw Akumu enter a small house through teleportation, they turned invisible as they watched her break the most sacred laws on her planet and King Toru's.

After few minutes of seeing this they attacked both 17 and Akumu leaving them weakened they took them to King Toru's planet to be answered to. This time Akumu had been caught and in hers and 17's weakened state she could do nothing about it had Kokuzoku held both of them prisoner in a isolated chamber that neither could escape from if they tried. When they got to Iesnion they were tossed into a dungeon awaiting for what was about to happen.

* * *

**OKAY, AKUMU IS TECHNICALLY CHEATING BUT TECHNICALLY NOT CHEATING SINCE SHE IS 17'S WIFE AND MATE. SHE DID BREAK HER OWN LAW BY GETTING MATED AND MARRIED TO 17 AS WELL. THE COUNSEL IS NOT ALLIED WITH PLANET VATHEA RATHER THEY ARE ALLIED WITH PLANET IESNION. THE LAW IS ALSO APPLIED ON IESNION AS WELL!**

**THE COUNSEL'S REAL IDENTITY IS KOKUZOKU AND THEY DID BETRAY VATHEA FOR YEARS BY STILL SERVING KING TORU. NOT TO BE CONFUSED THEY SPEAK IN BOTH A MALE/FEMALE VOICE. THEY DID SPEAK IN THEIR OWN VOICES BUT NOW SPEAK IN ONE. THEY STILL HAVE THEIR OWN BODIES BUT WILL LATER FUSE INTO ONE BODY.**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, KING TORU, PRINCE ZENAKU, AND KOKUZOKU (THE COUNSEL)!**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING WHEN AKUMU WILL GET PREGNANT WITH ALL THE SEX SHE AND 17 HAD BEEN HAVING..JUST WAIT AND SEE ;) REMEMBER AKUMU IS OF A DIFFERENT PLANET AND IF SHE WAS PREGNANT IT WOULD BE HARD TO TELL BECAUSE IT'S NOT LIKE HUMAN PREGNANCIES. ONLY AKUMU COULD TELL IF SHE WAS PREGNANT OR NOT.**


	14. Awaiting Trial and Possible Execution

It seemed like it had been days since Akumu and 17 had been captured and put into the dungeon; now Akumu was awaiting a trial and possible execution for breaking her own planet's law but worse treason. She had been trying to figure out a way to break free but it had been no use; the bars were nearly unbreakable. Lately she had been getting less patient- not the word Akumu herself would use but nonetheless she was less patient. 17 didn't understand why, he thought it was the stress of possibly going through a trial but he wondered what would become of him; after all he had slept with the ruler of Vathea even though she was to be married to Prince Zenaku; she had told him that she didn't love Prince Zenaku and 17 never met anyone that made him feel like this.

Normally, 17 wouldn't care what would happen to others as long as he, himself was okay and able to move on. This time however, was different, he didn't want Akumu to be killed because of him but 17 didn't know what to do. He looked on at Akumu who was in pain; pacing from side to side on her back. He walked over to her; trying to comfort her by putting her in his lap and doing anything he thought he could do to help. To Akumu him showing her how much he was willing to go through with her was enough and soon after her pain had subsided for now but both they didn't know for how long.

Akumu knew what would happen to 17. He would also be tried for having any sexual relations with Akumu and be executed. As if that wasn't enough it would be harder for him because he was a non royal and of another planet. Being of another planet could possibly be forgiven since it was common for people to mate and be from other planets but for a person of royal birth to mate with a non royal was unheard of. In her planet's view 17 had no right to even touch her much less have sex with her and make her his mate.

For certain, 17 would have an impossible trial. He would be judged not just as a non royal but someone who had purposely mated with Akumu to possibly seize the throne himself, even though he and Akumu knew the truth. The truth was they had fallen in love with each other and Akumu wanted to be his mate - possibly the mother of his child or children. Akumu, who was still in pain couldn't stop thinking of what would happen to them both. This could possibly be the last time they would ever see each other and they knew it.

Trials for both of them was nearing. In less then 48 hours they would be put on trial; Akumu for treason and mating with a non royal who was from a planet with no history of royal lineage. 17 for also mating with a royal and possible seize of the throne to take over the planet. Execution looked to be in their futures and there was no way around it; there was nothing both of them could do. Akumu would be the first ruler to be executed along with her mate 17; never in the history of Vathea has a ruler been executed, only dying of old age or in battle but to be executed was never seen before - not that they hadn't executed anyone before.

They had executed many people for many offenses; treason, attempted murder of a ruler, planned assassinations by former royal advisers, ect. but a ruler to be executed along with her mated who she had fallen in love with and made her mate was unspeakable. In fact no one could even fathom how someone of royal lineage could fall in love with a non royal; many of them saw Akumu as a traitor to them not only for allowing this to happen but going back on her own planet along with it's most sacred laws. True, Akumu had felt the same, after all she did presue into another relationship with 17 even though she was marry Prince Zenaku but she also felt that she didn't need to fall in love with someone of her status to be happy; she was happy with 17 and that all that mattered to her.

Now here she was in pain, and Akumu possibly knew why she was in pain but it was hard enough to tell 17 without him worrying even more then he had now. She didn't know for sure but in her mind she knew what would happen. She wondered if she was right or if it was just the stress of going through a trial but she knew herself that a worthless trial could be the cause of her pain so she had gone back to original assumption, although she didn't know how 17 would feel about it.

17 on the other hand wasn't going anywhere. He had been through so much with Akumu and if he had anything to do about it he would not see his love be executed for falling in love. For 17 he didn't care what he had to do not to see Akumu die because no one had understood what they have felt. To see Akumu in pain was more then he himself could bear to take; although she hadn't said anything he had notice that she had gotten into violent mood swings; going so far as to threaten a passing guard for looking in on them to make sure the cell hadn't been tampered with in any way. Akumu had even threatened him in a way that almost made 17 seem unsure if it was the real Akumu; surely she wouldn't threaten him for just walking around the cell? To his surprise she did and after few days she had calmed down but was still in pain; although he tried to everything he could, he knew why Akumu was acting like this but didn't want to tell her.

Here they both sat - well for Akumu laid as both of them had secretly concluded to themselves of what was going on. Neither of them knew what the other would say to each other but they hoped that they would be there for each other no matter what the outcome would be. For them this might be the last few days together and it would not only be their lives at risk but of another life.

Night had came and both were sleeping. 17 had placed Akumu on the bed in a position that seemed to make the pain ease up; for him however he sat up against the wall next to the bed to keep an eye on her to make sure she wouldn't be in pain. Although he would eventually need to sleep he felt that it was more important to watch over Akumu. When he was sure she wouldn't be in pain he too fell asleep as the last thing he saw before closing his eyes was Akumu; sound asleep and to his surprise not moving to escape any type of pain that she had endured the last few hours. They both knew that the day after tomorrow the trial would begin as both would stand and face Kanta.

Kanta is the one who handles these types of trials and was very loyal. He was the most respected of the past Rulers of Vathea. Although it had been quite sometime since Akumu had saw Kanta, she hoped that he could see past what had happened and go easy on her; after all Kanta had known her parents so that might be put into her and 17's favor. All they had to do was wait, hopefully Kanta would be on their side as he too had once fallen in love with a non royal; of course no one had known this for years but they had secretly married as well.

No one had dared called out Kanta on his past but her parents had and not only were they the first but Kanta held an even more higher level of respect as they began to see each other as good friends. Akumu didn't know what to except and neither did 17 but they would go through it together and wondered if they would make it out alive.

* * *

**KANTA IS THE ONE THAT WILL HANDLE THE TRIAL AND DECIDE WHETHER AKUMU AND 17 WILL BE EXECUTED! THEY ARE BEING HELD ON PLANET IESNION BUT THE TRIAL WILL TAKE PLACE ON VATHEA!**

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS BUT I DO OWN AKUMU, KING TORU, PRINCE ZENAKU, KOKUZOKU, AND KANTA!**

**IT IS HINTED THAT AKUMU IS PREGNANT! WHETHER IT'S A BOY OR GIRL IS YET TO BE DECIDED!**


	15. Akumu's Declining Health and 17's Plan

As the trial was set for tomorrow both Akumu and 17 began to worry about her health. Her health had slowly decreased causing her to barely even move about the dungeon; few times 17 had to hold her up because she had tried to stand but failed to do so as she nearly fell to the ground. 17 had asked a guard for help but told him to be quiet - not offering to help in case it had been a ploy to escape trial. This had angered 17 as he nearly blasted the guard's head off causing him to be detained into another cell for the remaining night. When he was free to go back to the cell with Akumu, he had noticed her weakening state.

Akumu tried to convince him that she was fine but knew better than to try and hide the fact that she wasn't fine. In fact both of them knew that she wouldn't make it unless they had help to figure out what was wrong but no one would help - not even the nurses or doctors would come to help them. 17 began to grow frustrated but kept inside fearing that it might cause Akumu to be frustrated and stressed out - not that she wasn't already but he didn't want her to become even more stressed out.

Somehow 17 had to find a way to take Akumu back to Vathea or even Earth for some help but didn't know to since they were on watch most of the time and when they were alone 17 could only watch as Akumu screamed in pain. He tried to hold her but it didn't work as the pain was more severe then it had been before. He knew he had to get her some help and fast - no matter if it had cost him his life he wouldn't see Akumu suffer. 17 decided to put his plan into action; he knew it would be a huge risk if his plan didn't work but he took the chance anyways in hope of getting Akumu some help that she desperately needed.

It was on this night that 17 put his plan into motion. He had placed Akumu in the shadows where she was unable to be seen as the moon light had peaked in through the electrified barred windows. She had tried to speak but 17 put his finger to her lips looking at her in a gentle way. When the guard had walked passed them he looked and saw no one was in the dungeon. He had opened the dungeon door; walking inside to see if it was really empty. All of a sudden 17 appeared behind him, knocking him out unconscious. Taking the keys, he picked up Akumu; placing her on the ground to lock the dungeon door then picking her back up.

Both his and Akumu's powers had been taken but 17 knew they hadn't taken all of his powers. He decided to keep this hidden but Akumu knew they hadn't taken all his powers away. In fact, she too kept it hidden and only told 17 she knew in secret but never exposed him for having retained some of his powers. He ran down the hall to a door that had lead out of the dungeon. Carefully, 17 unlocked the door, being as quiet as he could. When he unlocked it he heard footsteps coming closer to them; 17 quickly picked up Akumu and hid in a nearby crevasse; as the footsteps got louder he back into the shadow, careful of not allowing him or Akumu be seen.

The guard was only few feet away from 17 when he grabbed the guard; knocking him out and binding his arms and legs together. He taped the guard's mouth up wrapping it several times before he and Akumu continued on. 17 noticed that Akumu was barely breathing but tried to reassure him that she could last a little while longer. He realized that he had to get into the infirmary to find something that could help approve Akumu's health. It was still night when they came to a door Akumu looked and it said INFIRMARY written in bold letters. 17 walked in and sat Akumu down on what appeared to be a bed that had paper covered on it.

He looked around going through anything that might be able to help. He didn't which medicine would be right to give Akumu; he looked at her thriving in agony. He quickly knocked the medicine off of the counters, looking through cabinets, drawers looking for any type of medicine that could take away the pain.

"Akumu, what medicine do you need?"He asked her in a concerned voice that had hints of frustration in it.

Akumu, almost out of breath from the pain could barely even answer his question but tried to despite the pain she was enduring. She carefully sat up and leaned her head against the rubber make shift pillow. " I need any medicine that can get rid of severe stomach pain. Most likely I'll need to take a shot or pills to get rid of it."

17 nodded and continued to look for any medicine that could take away the severe stomach pains. He looked around the cabinets until the whole office became cluttered with papers, spilled bottles with pills inside, needles, gloves, stethoscopes. The whole room looked like their had been a fight inside between two people with the mess 17 had caused but that was the least of Akumu and 17's worries.

Finally 17 came to a drawer that peered to be locked. With one tug the drawer came off the hinges had different types of medicine sprawled out onto the floor. 17 looked and noticed a tube that had a purplish-green liquid inside. The tube of course was unbreakable and was sealed with a metal lid on it. He read what it was and saw that it would treat Akumu's pain. He quickly grabbed a sterile needle and opened the tube with ease. He walked over to Akumu as he saw her sweating; breathing roughly to little breathes at all.

He got her arm ready for the shot; injecting her with the liquid he only gave her 20 percent of it, unsure of the effects it would have on Akumu. After what seemed hours, Akumu's pain slowly started to go away as she felt less pain. 17 grabbed a cloth making it damp for her to cool off with. It was only few moments later that they heard someone coming close to them. Looking at each other 17 quickly grabbed the remaining tubes of the medicine and Akumu before exiting through another door that lead out of the office into another room.

17 looked through the window to see if they had been caught. Fortunately they hadn't, Akumu who was feeling better was able to stand and walk on her own but still felt dizzy from the medicine. As they continued on they had made it outside of the dungeon; now they had to make it over the wall that was lite up with electricity.

"Our powers should be restored to us." Akumu said. Her voice getting back to normal.

"How is that possible? I thought our powers were taken away when we got captured." He asked her, surprised that he would get his powers back.

"When we were placed in the dungeon we couldn't use our powers because of the electricity would absorb them. Kokuzoku may have thought he got rid of our powers but he didn't. They were only temporarily gone until we were placed in the dungeon. The electricity, if we had used our powers would make us severely weak and would be no use to use any powers at all. We should be able to teleport back to Vathea or Earth but it would be a risk going back to Vathea as Prince Zenaku and King Toru are there, our only option is to head for Earth and hope we don't get caught."

"Are you sure you can handle going to Earth in your condition? You're not fully 100 percent yet." He asked her.

"I can make it to Earth, as long as you have the medicine I should be fine. Come let's go."She said to him as she reached out for his hand. 17 grabbed her hand and soon they had disappeared into the night; unseen by anyone.

When they had appeared to be on Earth Akumu was starting to feel pain in her stomach. This time it wasn't as severe but made her weak to fly. 17 knew he needed to get help and he knew the only place he could would be Goku and his friends; hopefully they would understand and help Akumu in her time of need.

He decided to fly to Kami House where he knew everyone would probably be at. He gently picked up Akumu once more and flew off to the direction of Kami House. When they had gotten there he was surprisingly relieved to see all of them there. Now here he would be, asking them for help to figure out what was wrong with Akumu. Although they both had knew why she was in so much pain but wanted to make sure that it wasn't anything else that was causing the pain.

When he was floating above Kami House, he didn't know what to expect. After all, with the altercations they've had in the past it would be very unlikely they would be willingly to help him or Akumu. After few moments he floated down in front of them; Akumu in his arms in pain once more.

They looked at them as they were all questioning why 17 and Akumu had came back after what had happened. Giving disapproving looks at them he didn't know how to ask for help and was hoping someone would ask what he was doing here or what he wanted from them after last time when they both had arrived unannounced.

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you we didn't want you anywhere near us?" 18 said to him almost in an angry tone.

"I need your help." 17 said back to her in a concerned voice.

* * *

**I DO NOT OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARACTERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, PRINCE ZENAKU, KING TORU, KOKUZOKU, AND KANTA WHO WILL BE MENTIONED IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**

**THERE WILL BE ANOTHER PERSON JOINING THE STORY!**

**IF YOU WERE CONFUSED BY THE DUNGEON PART, IT'S A DUNGEON THAT'S ON ONE LEVEL WITH MANY HALL WAYS AND DOORS. THE INFIRMARY WHERE THEY WERE AT DID LEAD INTO ANOTHER HALL WAY OUTSIDE. IT WAS AN OFFICE WHICH YOU COULD EXIT FROM EITHER DOOR.**

**THEY WOULD'VE ESCAPED EARLY IN THE MORNING HENCE WHY HARDLY ANY GUARDS WERE SEEN.**


	16. Akumu's Recovery and A Surprise

"What are you doing here? I thought we told you we didn't want you anywhere near us?" 18 said to him almost in an angry tone.

"I need your help." 17 said back to her in a concerned voice.

"Why would we help you? All you've done is caused nothing but trouble for us..LEAVE NOW!" Vegeta yelled at him, he was already getting into a fighting stance but was held off when Goku put it arm up.

"What kind of help do you need?" Asked Goku with curiosity to voice but also in a suspicious tone.

"Akumu and I were captured and until now we escaped but Akumu has been enduring some severe pain in her stomach. I gave her some medicine but that only stopped it for a little while, now it's back." 17 told them. The tone in his voice was serious, no where in his voice hinted that it was a joke or game. He looked concerned and serious; holding Akumu who had finally given into the pain and was barely breathing.

Goku and the rest looked at her as she laid limp in 17's arms barely even moving. Somehow she was still able to breath slightly, when she opened a her eyes she let out a sudden scream as the pain in her stomach had increased more. To Akumu it felt as if she was being crushed or electrocuted. The pain lasted few minutes but to her seemed to last hours; Goku looked at Akumu then turned towards the others.

"Look, maybe we should help them, they seem to really need it and maybe it's not a game or joke." He said to them. They all looked at Goku, they weren't sure whether they should help or not but nonetheless they trusted Goku's opinion and reluctantly agreed to help 17 and most importantly Akumu.

They walked into Bulma's CC Hospital where 17 laid her gently on the rubber padded bed. Bulma looked at Akumu then at 17. She saw the concern that was shown on his face as he sat beside Akumu not leaving her side once. Akumu was breathing lightly but still in pain; she flinched when a sudden pain jolted through her body and screamed. To the others it felt like she was being impaled by a sharp object being driven into her stomach. 17 tried to calm her down and ease her pain but to no avail he couldn't find a way, it angered him to see Akumu in this much pain.

"17, may I ask how Akumu and you got captured?" Bulma asked, unsure if the question should've been asked.

"Akumu had been leaving her planet to come to me and we would get intimate, she had been doing this for a couple of weeks after returning to her planet Vathea. The last time she came to visit one of King Toru's servants, Kokuzoku had followed her and saw us being intimate with each other. We were then captured; as King Toru and Prince Zenaku ordered for us to be held in a dungeon where we temporarily lost our powers. After few days we escaped, I'm not sure if anyone has found out about our escape but I'm sure they'll come looking here on Earth." 17 said in stoic voice, not even taking his eyes off of Akumu.

"Who is Prince Zenaku, King Toru, and Kokuzoku?" She asked.

"King Toru and Prince Zenaku are rulers of Planet Iesnion, Kokuzoku was perceived to be loyal to Vathea but in actuality, was only loyal to King Toru." He said still looking at Akumu.

Bulma continued to look at 17 and Akumu until she felt that he needed to be alone with her. She was just about to leaven when 17 stood up; walking towards Bulma. He grabbed her by the arm, now she was looking into his icy blue eyes. Bulma didn't know what would happen and in her mind she didn't want to know. She knew 17 could destroy anyone he so choose, she bagan to panic untl 17 let his grip ease.

"Tell me something." He said in an almost deadly whisper. "Are you going to be able to cure Akumu and why do you seem so interested in knowing all this information? Seems kind of suspcious that you would ask me in private and not when I first came to ask for help."

Bulma didn't know what to say. She could feel 17's grip tightening around her wrist which she felt it was about to break in his hand. When she flinched he squeezed it tighter; making her look into his eyes; looking straight into his eyes she could see he was in no mood for stalling, he wanted an answer and he wanted it now, the only problem was that even though she knew why she wanted to know she didn't want to tell him that it was to tell Goku and the others.

15 minutes before she had came in they were all talking about 17 and Akumu. Wondering what all had happened, Bulma had agreed to be the one asking 17 these questions since she could help in any way possible and that it would've been suspicious if anyone else had came and asked 17 considering they knew almost nothing of how any of the equipment worked because they were always installing the latest versions of that equipment. Not only that, Bulma was the only one who knew how to operate it - outside the doctors, nurses and other members of the staff. The only thing the others knew how to operate was the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Well, are you going to answer me or am I going to have to break your wrist to get you to answer?" He told her as he continued to look into her eyes which he could see were filled with fear and also pain.

"I- I" She tried to answer but the pain was too much for her to handle. Normally 17 would've loosened his grip but this time was different. He needed - NO wanted to know if Akumu, his Akumu would make it or die. Bulma let out a scream but not loud enough for the others to hear to come help her. When she was about to scream again they heard a soft moan coming from behind them when they looked they saw Akumu's eyes open slightly.

17 let go of Bulma's wrist as she fell back onto the floor. 17 rushed to Akumu's side and gently brushed his hand against her cheek. Akumu smiled rubbing her cheek against his hand not wanting him to stop. He was careful not to hurt her in any way that could cause her anymore pain then she had been in. Bulma got back up and quickly left; leaving them alone, 17 saw this but ignored it for now as his attention was fully on Akumu.

"I've got something to tell you." Akumu said weakly as she was still waking up.

"What is it? Please tell me." He said to her in a caring, loving voice.

"I gave birth to your son." She said to him shifting her body into a more comfortable position.

17 looked at her, he was completely in shock that Akumu had given birth to his son and he never knew it. He looked at Akumu who was laying on her back but slightly shifting to her right side. He didn't know what to say or do, most importantly he didn't even hear his son cry as he continued to wonder how she gave birth to him quietly.

"Love? Would you like to see your son now?" She asked.

17 nodded and with that Akumu pulled out from under her blanket a Lycorax demon pup. The pup could barely open it's eyes as he sniffed around; finally getting his father's scent. 17 looked at the pup as he held it in his arms. The pup displayed a mix of both his parent's colors for when they turned into Lycoraxes. His fur was black but went to a purple magenta color to an orange at the tips. When he had opened his eyes, the color was a silver color which could rival 17's ice cold blue eyes.

"Akumu how did you give birth silently?" He asked still holding his son as he squirmed around.

"When people on my planet give birth the babies do not have their voices yet. It's like with animals here on Earth who don't make any crying sounds but can breathe normally. For me, because I'm demon and I can turn into a Lycorax it took longer because it took most of my energy to give birth to him. When I was in pain the entire time our son was feeding off of my powers for him to develop his own. He has yours and my powers abilities both. It takes few hours before he can use his voice and in a week or two he'll change into his humanoid form. Most likely he'll look like you."

"When will he be able to change into a Lycorax like us?" He asked almost worried.

"Because his powers and abilities will be unstable it will be hard to control him for the next few months. With a special collar it would control them, preventing him from being out of control. He would have to wear it for almost 3 months. He will grow fast in that time as well. By the time he reaches 100 years old in that time he should be able to transform in and out of Lycorax form."

"I thought you said your people aged slowly? Why is he going to age fast?"

"We age slowly after what humans call 'teen years'. After the age 121 which would be 21 on Earth he will start to age slowly. We however will stay the same age for the next 100 years. 100 years isn't a long time for us because of our age process. When I gave you my powers and abilities it also made your aging process twice as slow."

17 looked at Akumu then at his son, he was asleep in 17's arms. Akumu slid over slowly to allow 17 to lay beside her with their son. He carefully wrapped a blanket around him to keep him warm as his fur was still damp from the birth. They laid their together both resting after what they had been through. 17 wondered if Akumu would be alright enough to leave but didn't want to ask her in case it would take awhile. Instead, they watched their son sniff around catching his parent's scents and nestling his head into 17's chest almost to the pont you couldn't see his eyes.

"What's our son's name?" He asked in curiosity.

"Well, I wanted you to pick." She told him smiling at him. "It doesn't have to be a royal name or sound royal either. I want our son to know he doesn't have to be a ruler of a planet when he's older. I want him to choose what he wants to do."

"I want his name to be Surato." He said.

"I like that name." She said as she moved her hand across Surato's head. "I should be well enough so that we can leave. It shouldn't take more then 2-3 days, until then we have to stay here but I don't have to stay in this room."

Akumu cleaned herself up, she was happy that she wasn't experiencing anymore pain. The process of cleaning up after birth took roughly around 2 hours. Due to her energy and blood being drained it would be awhile before she was back to being 100% better, although she was still weak, the birth didn't stop her from doing her duties as a new mother and also explaining to 17 of what would happen to Surato as he got older.

She explained to him that when the time had come, Surato would challenge 17 in a fight to see if he would be strong enough to take his place as king of Vathea if he so chose to be king. She also told him that Surato would become aggressive towards other people and will fight anyone who would stand a chance against him. Although she told him that Surato wouldn't be aggressive towards them; he would have to learn that 17 is the alpha male and 17 would have to teach him that lesson if he ever got aggressive with 17; challenging him to a fight which would last as long as it needed. Of course there would be nothing Akumu could do about it if it would happen because even though she was the alpha female she had no say in the matter. Akumu further explained she would turn into a Lycorax if she felt Surato would be in any way threatened because even though he had developed powers he was still weak; also telling him that the first week after it's born the male that spends time with the newborn the most to learn how to fight, defend, and over all get a good feel of what his father would become to be like.

For now they were back on Earth with their son Surato. Where they chose to live would be a different story. They could live on Vathea or on Earth. Most likely they would go to and from both planets to get away from one. They didn't concern themselves with it at the moment, for now they were in peace as they all quietly slept.

* * *

**AKUMU GAVE BIRTH TO SURATO ^-^**

**17 WILL TURN INTO A LYCORAX IF HE FEELS SURATO IS BEING THREATENED BUT AKUMU'S INSTINCTS WOULD TAKE OVER AND WILL DO IT MOST OFTEN!**

**IF YOU'RE WONDERING HOW BIG THEY CAN GET WHEN IN LYCORAX FORM, IT DEPENDS, THEY CAN GO TO A SMALL SIZE TO A LARGE ENOUGH SIZE TO A POINT WHERE IT'S AS TALL AS A MOUNTAIN (BASICALLY IT COULD FIGHT AGAINST A GIANT APE, LIKE WHAT VEGETA, GOHAN, AND GOKU TURNED INTO) BUT THEIR SIZE VARIES!**

**NO ONE ON IESNION OR VATHEA KNOWS THEY ESCAPED AND THAT AKUMU GAVE BIRTH BUT WILL KNOW SOON ENOUGH!**

**I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALL GT, SUPER 17, OR ANY OTHER CHARCATERS! I DO OWN AKUMU, KING TORU, PRINCE ZENAKU, KOKUZOKU, AND SURATO!**

**I KNOW I HAVEN'T ASKED THIS WITH MY OTHER CHAPTERS BUT PLEASE REVIEW! FEEL FREE TO REVIEW MY OTHER CHAPTERS AS WELL!**


End file.
